Bloody Wings
by Tenshi Wings
Summary: Satoshi finally confesses his love for Daisuke! Lots of Yaoi! so if ya don't like it.. To bad!SatoxDai DXK eventually! Disclaimer I don't own DNangel! I reposted some chapters cuz there..eww I didn't like them! so I will continue reposting some more k!Som
1. Ch1 Let it begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

Chapter one: Let it begin

His cold eyes started at the red head as he spoke with his friends. His feelings for him had grown ever since Dark and Krad had entered their lives. His one true friend had become his one true love. Thank goodness Krad never really talked to him since he would have disapproved of his feelings for the enemy.

Daisuke had become close friends towards Satoshi also, but he wasn't sure it was turning into something different. They both held strong feelings for each other but neither were willing to confess. Daisuke was still a little confused over this new found feeling but he was willing to accept that it was more than a friendship.

Satoshi was usually going down the stairs of school when he heard a familiar voice.

"Daisuke you really need to get your math grade up its almost to a D" Riku said sighing

" I swear Daisuke its like you never have time to do anything" Riku continued.

Daisuke slumped down his head and said " I know I just don't have time anymore."

Riku gave him a confused expression. "What do you mean you don't have time? What are you hiding Daisuke?" She came up face to face to him.

Daisuke franticly put his hands up in defense and laughed nervously, "I have nothing to hide Riku..um.. I have to go somewhere..um bye riku." Daisuke then turned and ran to the safest spot. He let out a sigh of relief.

Satoshi over heard the conversation and finally had chance to talk with Daisuke other than Dark "Niwa-Kun?" Satoshi said.

"Huh? Oh, hi Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke said with the same happy expression.

"I over heard your conversation with Harada-san." Daisuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I heard your having trouble in math. Do you need any help?" Satoshi asked in his usual monotone.

"um.. I don't want to intrude." Daisuke said blushing madly.

"You wont be. I'll pick you up at 7." Satoshi smiled ubruptly cathing Daisuke off gaurd.

"O-Okay." Daisuke studderd.

( (Daisuke's POV)

I said my goodbye's to my feriends and Satoshi, so then this would be the perfecttime to have a little talk to Dark about thislate night study bargaid.

'Wasn't it nice of Hiwatari-kun to invite us over?'I asked Dark; waking him up from his slumber.

_'Oh please!' Dark exclaimed, 'You know you two won't be studying to night right?' i blushed at his comment, but i didn't want it to show._

'What do you mean?' I played around.

'_Oh come on Dai-chan! He invited you over to his house no telling what he'll do to you!' Dark paced inside my mind._

'HE won't do anything to me! He's nice and sincere and caring and-' I was cut off once agin by the pantom theif.

_'Yadayada… I can't believe you Daisuke you like him too! God I never thought you were gay! But then again you do act like a uke.' Dark commented; Ion the other hand wasn't quite happy that this statment._

'Shut up dark! I'm not gay he's just a good friend' I replied

_Dark smirked, ' bet he's a really good friend.' he snikered, and I was blushing like a mad man. 'Oh god! Daisuke you perv! He's totally naked Jesus Christ look at his di-' _

'Shut up dark!' I cut him off.

_'well you could stop with the images.' dark groened coverng his eyes at the sight._

'Whatever.' I stated leaving Dark to his bickering and I went to my studies.


	2. Ch 2 Farewell second love

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

Ch.2: farewell my second love

School went to a fast closing and Daisuke was going home like always but this time was occupied with Riku. Daisuke and Riku had become way close to one another that they never leave each others side, but isn't anything serious, they were just best friends but Riku's feeling for Daisuke had been growing for the past 2 years.

"Daisuke?" riku said nervously

"Yeah?" Daisuke answered

"Umm.. Do you like me?

"Of course I like you your one of my very best friends and-" daisuke then paused . Riku had stopped a little ways behind.

"No Daisuke... I mean do you like me like me?" Riku was furiously blushing at the moment.

"Umm Riku I..I can't answer that. Because to me your just a friend. If you don't want to be friends any more-."

Dark eyes widen inside my head and screamed 'What are you doing you idiot! Here's your chance!' Daisuke ignored him

Riku shed silent tears. "No Daisuke... If I can't have you as a lover than I rather have you as a friend." she said calmly and kissed him on the cheek. Daisuke blushed

"I'm sorry Riku I-"

"There's no need to apologize. I just needed to get that off me chest and now that I have I have another question for you" Riku then hugged him

"Is there any chance that you like Risa?" Daisuke gulped at the closeness than hugged her back.

"To me Risa is just a friend. But I'll tell ya a secret…You're a better friend then Risa could ever be." Riku smiled happily and let him go.

"Well then!" Riku continued, "I have to go to get my sisters uniform from the dry cleaner. She had another cooking accident!" riku laughed and went the opposite Daisuke was going.

Riku sighed as Daisuke left her sight, "Although i said I'd be your friend, Daisuke, I still love you." Silently she cried walking the oppisite way.

(Dai's POV!)

'I can't believe you Daisuke!' Dark yelled atme, knowing it would give me a head ache.

'What?' I groaned.

'What do you mean what? You just dumped her without even going out with her!' Dark yelled somemore; making itharder to actually consentrate on the street ahead.

'I realized that I don't love the Harada's anymore.' I statemed hoping Dark would get my drift.

'What do you mean? Don't tell me you love someone else?' Dark gawked at me.

'Maybe…'

'Come on tell me!' he stammered

'You'll laugh' I blushed.

'The only way you'll make me laugh if you fell in love with that blue headed freak' Dark laughed

My eyes widen and I blushed even more than usual.

dark's eyes were now out of their sockets. 'OMG! You do!'

'Yeah so!' I defended myself.

Dark chuckled slightly, 'Well I officially dub thee…Fruit cake.'

'Hey!' I explaimed

Dark smiled at his outburts, 'Whatever floats your boat! I'm going to bed and if I see anymore of Satoshi than I am suppose to see! I'm going to change into you and do the unthinkable!'

I nodded, 'Yeah whatever.'

(Dai's house)

After a few minutes and blocks Daisuke finally reached his house to find no traps whatsoever. He crept into his house and found it abondond. "HELLO!" Daisuke yelled. He walked around for a couple of minutes when he noticed a yellow piece of paper on the Refrigerator.

Dai-Chan,

When to see aunt claries! She's at home with the flu and you know that I hate to see people sick so I'm off to go save her! Anyway there money in the vault! I might be home in two days at the most! Be a good boy! Grandfather went with me and your father's on business!

Love you, Mom

P.S. Feed wiz!

He gave a sigh " I guess I'll spend the night with Satoshi."

'What I say about the images!'

'Sorry!' Daisuke blushed.


	3. Ch 3 Satoshi house here we come?

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

Ch 3: Satoshi's house here we come!

Daisuke nervously glanced at the clock it read 6:00. For the past few hours Daisuke did his usual chores and tactics. Around 4:00 he ate and watched some TV, but soon got bored and went to take a nap. Around 5:30 he woke up with a head ache. Dark was singing again! From then on he sat around with Wiz. He couldn't take it anymore! He had o talk to someone other than Dark or Wiz! A plan occurred to him. He would ask Satoshi if he could spend the night! He was about to reach for the phone when it rang. He looked at the Caller ID it read 'Hiwatari Residence'. Daisuke nervously looked at it for a couple of seconds then picked it up and said as calmly as possible

"Niwa r-residence D-Daisuke speaking,"

"Niwa-Kun? Are you okay?" Satoshi asked worried at the nervousness of his voice.

"fine um….so um.. What's up?"

" I can't pick you up at seven."

"Why? I can't come over can I? It's okay if I can't I um don't to cause you any trouble-" he was cut off

" no there's no trouble Niwa-kun unless you can't come-"

"no I can and I wanted to ask you a question. Could I spend the night?" Daisuke blushed furiously at the last sentence.

" is it alright with your parents?"

"there not home and I'm sure they wouldn't mined!" Daisuke said happily

" sure I don't mine. As I was saying I can't pick you up at 7 because I have to get some paper work. So you can come with me or you can wait till 7:30."

" No I'll go with you if that's okay."

"it's fine. I was actually wanted you to come with me Daisuke."

Dausuke blushed madly, "r-realy?" he stuttered

"yeah, so I'll come pick you up in 5 minutes? "

"Yeah I'll be waiting. Wait don't you need my-"

"address?" Satoshi finished his sentence "I'm one step ahead of you Niwa Kun. I always need to know were the enemy lives."

Daisuke gulped "enemy?"

" of course not meaning you"

"oh" he said laughing nervously

"well bye" Satoshi said

"bye" Daisuke said as he hang up the phone. He than smiled happily. "I'm going to satoshi's house!" he yelled happily

Dark-yay…not really.

Dai-you just woke up didn't you?

Dark- Nope heard the whole conversation tho. Nice way of keeping your cool (laughs)

Dai-hey! He gets me nervous!

Dark- I bet he dose! (laughs once more) Well aren't you going to get ready?

Dai- OH right! This is going to be fun!

Dark- witch part you guys studying or wait that's it!

Dai- nope tonight I'm going to tell him Daisuke said with a serious expression

Dark- Well then kid let me tell you something. If he doesn't like you then don't go and try to kill your self okay?

Dai- I won't kill myself, but okay


	4. Ch 4 Satoshi and Krad's little bet

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel!

THanks to all who have reviwed!  
FOXY-666 DestinyDevil Kai19 Jynx'sboxjay mizukimarr910 half-demon628 Sweetums128neo Thank you for the hints and the nice remarks!

Ch.4 Satoshi's and Krad's little bet

He ran his hand through his blue hair. In just a few minutes he was about to be with Daisuke! The air was colder than usual but Satoshi never really mined the cold nor cared for it. All that ran through his mind was thoughts of Daisuke. Krad even though still inside his body has not said a word. Satoshi was becoming worried at the fact if he confessed his love to Daisuke would Krad come out to play? In a matter of sense of course.

He slowly walled down his steps off his apartment to his black Mercedes car. He was having trouble breathing. Krad was a bout to break loose when Krad spoke.

"I'll make you a deal Satoshi-san." He said while playing around in Satoshi's head. Satoshi felt cold breath run down his neck as if he was standing right behind him.

Trying to keep his composure he said, " I don't want to play your sick twisted games Krad!" he said holding on to the handle of his car

Krad smirked. "Your courage amuses me, Satoshi-san. Plus the deal is more like a bet."

Satoshi finally able to breath correctly said. "What do you mean Krad? Just spit it out. And tell me your scheme!" He said angrily

" Scheme? Do you think of me in such a way." Krad said. Satoshi growled.

" Temper, temper. Satoshi-san you wouldn't want your little red head to accidentally losing his best friend?" Krad grinned happily.

Having enough with Krad's games he said, "What is it Krad?"

Krad gently Rubbed his chin and said, "Well I was thinking… if you do tell him that your are.. shall I say…'In love.' and he was to say… agree to that then I won't harm a hair on you or that child, but if he is to reject you then you forget that red head and finally capture that asshole Dark!" Satoshi gulped at the request and with out consideration of how Daisuke's feelings he agreed.

Krad grin rigorously. "Good, now go off and find your little lover boy before I kill him myself."

Satoshi finally able to control his body turned on the car and zoomed away towards Daisuke's house hoping for him to agree to his love proposal.

REVIEW! Thanks to those who have! I love every single one of you!

I like how the story is unfolding right now its fun to write this! It's the weekend! (to me that is!)


	5. Ch 5 A new feeling and an incident

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

By the way I'm not going to update during this weekend cause I'm going to Mexico to visit my Grandma, she sick. So please find it in your hearts to forgive me! Gomen! So I wrote this one for the week k

Ch.5 A new feeling and a little incident

Satoshi was not in a good mood at all. Krad's bet with him had gave him even the worst stomach ache. Even sweat was dripping down his face with the hint of butterflies in his stomach. He was having trouble driving so he decided to take a pit stop because he needed to clear his mined and create a plan to get Daisuke to have the same feelings for him and lets hope Krad looses. The sound of Krad's voice filled his head.

" you know if you think to hard you might just loose some brain cells" Krad amused

"leave me alone" Satoshi scowled.

"look...if your to chicken. We can always just-"

"are you trying to be kind?"

"no. I 'm just saying that if you want to go after the red head without the bet above your head then-" He was once again interrupted.

"that's being kind, Krad." Satoshi smiled at the new kind of conversation they were having. The nerves he had were now diminishing slowly.

" Okay! I was being kind, but out of my own defense!" He said proudly...sorta?

"What?" Satoshi said confused

"When your sad I'm sad. If your nervous I'm nervous, if your infatuated I'm infatuated-" Krad then covered his hand over his mouth.

"What?...You mean to tell me that if I love Daisuke then you...omg..." Satoshi said in disbelief. His nerves came back in an instant. Then he continued to speak, " You mean to tell me that every feeling I have you also have?" Krad nodded, "Does Dark and Daisuke have the same problem?" Krad looked uneasy yet furious, "No they don't we have it differently then them. They are more in tuned with each others feelings for girls or men or whatever, but we feel the same. They don't, they have more freedom than we do." Krad explain. Satoshi sadly said "You love Daisuke?" Krad nodded sadly for it was affecting him too.

"That's why you made me make that stupid bet!" Satoshi was furious at Krad, at life, but most of all at himself. His feelings for Daisuke had, had an impact on Krad as well. This was crap!

"Satoshi-san, I know what your feeling right now-"

"of course you do! You know everything now don't you!" Satoshi yelled at him. He rammed his hands in his pocket and got his car keys.

"Satoshi! Your angry right now! You can't drive!" Krad insisted

" Yes I can and I will!" Satoshi then sped off once again to Daisuke's house.

(Daisuke's house)

"What's taking him so long?" Daisuke asked dark. He was looking out the window from his room waiting, for what seemed like ages.

"Who knows...hey maybe he chickened out and decided to dump you without even dating him first! Hahaha...(evil look from Daisuke)cough I mean he's just running late."

Daisuke sighed. "Maybe he did dump me" He said sadly

"Don't you dare start crying! Your a man...actually a fruit cake man." Daisuke glared at him through the mirror

Dark gulped at the glare that Daisuke was admitting "Okay, okay your not a fruit cake!"

A screech of brakes were heard outside. When Daisuke went to see out the window his face brightened up.

"See I told you he didn't dump me!" Daisuke said to dark

"yaya...whatever. just go to your lover boy and -" Dark immediately stopped. While Dark was talking Daisuke gathered all his things, but when he stopped Daisuke became aware of his surroundings. something was different. The air was stuffy and the aura that Satoshi usually had was totally different. Daisuke looked out the window again and saw Satoshi smirking at him. His eyes shone blue but he had the smirk that Krad usually carried.

"Dark." Daisuke whispered.

"Ya.. I know." Dark glared then continued, "Satoshi's body is being controlled by Krad"

DUN DUN DUN!

I left ya' all in a cliff hanger! HA! I won't be able to update till next week! Sorry!


	6. Ch 6 Will you go out with me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dnangle

Hi people! Sorry to keep you all waiting here's what I came up with! I hope it doesn't suck! it was totally different to what I was thinking of writing! But it came out okay!

what happened last time:

"yaya...whatever. just go to your lover boy and -" Dark immediately stopped. While Dark was talking Daisuke gathered all his things, but when he stopped Daisuke became aware of his surroundings. something was different. The air was stuffy and the aura that Satoshi usually had was totally different. Daisuke looked out the window again and saw Satoshi smirking at him. His eyes shone blue but he had the smirk that Krad usually carried.

"Dark." Daisuke whispered.

"Ya.. I know." Dark glared then continued, "Satoshi's body is being controlled by Krad"

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

Ch 6 Will you go out with me?

Daisuke's eyes widen. '_How could this have happened?' He_ asked himself

'Hey dark? How does Satoshi change into Kard?'

'I don't really know. I do remember that they share the same feelings though.'

'Same feelings? What's that suppose to mean?'

'it means that---'Dark was interrupted by the door bell

'we'll talk about this later Daisuke. Just play along like your with Satoshi.'

Daisuke cringed and then yelled at dark. _'Like he's Satoshi! He's the evil angel! How am I suppose to act. Sweet little ole' Daisuke! I can't act like myself with that freak around!'_

Dark eyed him _'Act like yourself and he wont know the difference! You know shy, nervous---'_

Daisuke interrupted him _'shy and nervous! I'm not---"_ the door bell rang again.

"Coming! We'll talk about this later.!" He yelled

Daisuke went down stairs and to the door. He breathed in and opened the door there stood 'Satoshi' with a smirk.

"I thought you said no ones home?" 'Satoshi asked

Daisuke fidgeted and said nervously "No one is, I was just talking to myself!"

Satoshi's smirk wavered and then he spoke, "Daisuke, you know how I said I had some business to run. Well, what I really wanted was to take you out for dinner." 'Satoshi' said eyeing him and grabbing Daisuke's hand, gently kissing it. Daisuke on the other hand was fuming in embarrassment.

'Dark! He's Kissing my hand!' He yelled at Dark

'I know I know! OMG!' Dark said finally getting the reason why he just did that

'WHAT? What is it?' Daisuke asked.

'I think---' once again cut off by the voice of 'Satoshi'

"Daisuke? Is there something you'd like to say to me. eh? Love?" He asked. Daisuke looked at him flushing in embarrassment.

'LOVE?' Daisuke thought

"Um...nothing! I just um...well, why are we going to dinner for anyway? I'm not that hungry anyway!" He fidgeted

'Satoshi' eyed him and smirked. "Well, then we'll take a walk in the park...alone." He embraced him. Daisuke regretfully hugged bake to show respect.

"Um...well, that's a nice car Satoshi!" Daisuke said trying to change the subject.

'Satoshi' looked at the car, "yes it is, but I prefer to look at you " He said grabbing his chin and kissing his cheek. Daisuke pulled away.

"Stop!" Daisuke said finally, "Why are you here Krad!" He yelled at him

"I'm here because, of satoshi." Krad said calmly

"HA! Satoshi's my friend he wouldn't send an evil angel Basterd like you!" He replied

"On the contrary daisuke, If it weren't for his emotions I wouldn't be here."

"What?" Daisuke said confused

'Dark what the hell is happening!'

"Why don't you ask the Bastered Dark! He knows everything!" He yelled. Scaring Daisuke a little

'Dark?'

"The emotions that satoshi have are the same for Krad. In other words, every emotion that Satoshi feels, Krad feels also. And just know he tried to kiss you. Hey! This is good news!" dark said happily

'GOOD NEW'S! I just got violated by my worst enemy!'

'Well if you haven't noticed Satoshi is your enemy too.' Dark said obviously voice

'um...he's different!'

While the conversation inside Dasuke's head continued Satoshi and Krad were having a little discussion of their own.

'KRAD! Now he knows!' Satoshi yelled

'Well, that is what you wanted right?' he concluded

'yeah, but from my own lips! Let me go into my own body!' He replied back very pissed

'No I don't think so.' Krad said insensible

'WHY!' He yelled

'Cause like you, I like Daisuke. And this is my one golden opportunity to make him fall in love with me!' Krad yelled back

'Ya right! Like he said your a basterd! He would never return your feelings!' Satoshi said folding his arms

'And your saying that he would prefer you! Fat chance!' He said sarcastically

'Okay fine will split the night! You get the first half and I get the second!' he challenged

'deal!' They said together

"Daisuke" Kard said grabbing his hand again, "forgive me for being so forward with you. I did not mean you any harm" he said softly. Satoshi murmured a cuss word and Krad let it past.

Daisuke was taken back by his kindness. "um...your forgiven I guess."

'I can't believe it he's hitting on you!" Dark said venous

'Dark are you---' he was cut off short when Krad spoke again.

"Daisuke all I wanted to ask you was this. Will you go out with me?"

the question was mind blowing. the evil angel was asking him out! He didn't know what to say. His mouth only hanged open.

'Dark what should I say!'

'Say whatever you want it's not like my feelings are any of your concern!'

'Dark what are you saying!'

'Dark?'

'DARK'

"well?" Krad asked eagerly.

"okay" Daisuke manage to say. dark on the other hand was pissed for some reason

"Great! Lets go to this new restaurant!" Krad said happily.

'This is defiantly a new side i haven't seen!' Daisuke thought.

"The we can go to the park and get to know each other! Would that be okay with you?" Krad asked happily. Scaring the crap out of Daisuke.

"Yeah...sure."

"yay!"

Review! Thank you people for the reviews! I love each and every one of you! I'll try and make the chapters longer k I hope you all enjoyed it!


	7. Ch 7 out on the date

Disclaimer: i don't own DNAngel

SRY! I couldn't write last week cause of Harry potter, but then my relatives came over, but there gone now so I wrote k! I hope everyone had a good thanxgiving!

Please Review! Thanks to those you have and to those you haven't….well I'll just keep hoping you do!

Whta happened last time:

"well?" Krad asked eagerly.

"okay" Daisuke manage to say. dark on the other hand was pissed for some reason

"Great! Lets go to this new restaurant!" Krad said happily.

'This is defiantly a new side i haven't seen!' Daisuke thought.

"The we can go to the park and get to know each other! Would that be okay with you?" Krad asked happily. Scaring the crap out of Daisuke.

"Yeah...sure."

"yay!"

Ch.7 out on the date.

Daisuke was completely confused that the fact Krad, I mean thee Krad had just said 'Yay!'. His personality had changed from cold hearted to tree hugging in a matter of seconds and what worried him more was the fact that Dark was pissed at him for no complete reason what so ever! He had tried to talk to him several times but still no availability! Also, Satoshi was being controlled by this maniac freak. So every time he was looking at Krad he'd see Satoshi's body and it made Daisuke blush every time he thought of it. He just had to get away before Krad did something they'd both regret. To put it short, Daisuke was screwed.

Krad now being his perky little self grabbed his hand and pulled him into Daisuke's house, which made Daisuke even more nervous and made Dark even more pissed. Krad just looked around and around, like he was trying to find something then he spoke

"Where's your things?" He asked pulling his tiny waist to him. Daisuke was blushing so much he didn't quite understand what Krad had asked

"Well weren't you going to spend the night?" Krad blinked once again asking. Daisuke finally finding his voice pulled away from him and said.

"Umm…yeah there over here let me get them." He scurried over to get his sleeping bag and his school bag. Krad grabbed a hold of Daisuke school bag and put it on his couch.

"Hey---" Daisuke was cut off by Krad holding his chin rather lightly.

"Trust me you wont be needing that." Krad said leaning in to kiss him when Daisuke moved out of the way only to graze his cheek. Daisuke's heart was beating violently against his chest. 'OMG he almost Kissed me! Where's Dark when you need him!' he silently screamed into his head.

Dark on the other hand was quite amused at what was happening, even though he was pissed at the thought of Krad and Daisuke being together! It just made him hurl at the sudden image of them holding hands kissing, ugh! It infuriated him to no end. But other than that it was amusing watching Daisuke squirm.

Krad smiled at the gestures Daisuke was showing him. He had no doubts that at the end of this night he would capture those sweet virgin lips. 'Don't count on it' a low murmur was heard in the back of his head' Krad just chose to ignore his immature ways and kept looking at Daisuke. His smiled turned into a smirk when he saw Daisuke trying to carry the sleeping bag and his pj's, it was absolutely adorable to say the least.

"Dai-Chan, maybe I should assist you with those?" He said grabbing a hold of his sleeping bag and clothing.

"Dai-Chan?" Daisuke asked confusion spread across his face. Krad looked at him blushing which surprised Both Daisuke and Dark.

"Umm. Yeah, you don't mind me calling you that would you cause if that makes you uncomfortable I'll stop just say the word and I won't speak that name again! You know what I'll just call you Daisuke I knew it would make you uncomfortable, I shouldn't be--" He was cut off by Daisuke putting his hand over his mouth.

"Okay! And here I thought you were the silent type just like Satoshi. It's fine Krad you can call me Dai-Chan, it doesn't bother me at all." He smiled sweetly at Krad. Krad returned the gesture. 'in due time you will be mine Daisuke Niwa.' he chuckled to himself. 'Krad!' Satoshi yelled in the back of his head. 'what do you want now master Satoshi? Are you having fun watching your Daisuke fall head over heels in love with me?' Satoshi snorted, 'Like that would ever happen!'

(During Krad's and Satoshi's conversation)

'I thought you had feelings for Satoshi!' Dark said in the back of his head. 'I do, but if Krad is being nice then I see no reason for being rude!' Daisuke scolded. 'Oh please you just made that goo goo face! I can't believe you! You even said your self there was no feelings for Krad!' Dark was fuming with rage. 'Why are you so mad! It's like your jealous---' he was in shock. 'Your jealous?' there was no answer, actually he hardily felt that Dark was with him anymore.

Daisuke then had a plan, a plan that would bring both Krad and Dark together! I would be perfect!

"So Krad were do you want to go?" Daisuke Finally said

"Oh well…I have been craving ice cream" Krad cocked an eyebrow and a sly smile. Daisuke was clueless as to why Krad sounded excited.

"Yeah! That would be great! I'd really want a double chocolate sundae!" Daisuke squealed happily. Krad just smiled had his innocents. As they drove Krad kept trying to put the moves on Daisuke, but He always slapped his hand back. They went into the ice cream parlor and waited in line.

"So Krad what are you going to get?" Daisuke asked. He received no reply until he felt Krad's hand enclose with his and Krad whispered into his ear and said.

"Those girls are checking me out!" He said edgy. Daisuke looked over and saw a few girls looking at Krad lustfully. Daisuke giggled.

"This isn't funny Dai-Chan!" Daisuke only giggled slightly, but his eyes held jealousy.

"It's okay, Satoshi always gets those looks." Daisuke said crossly. Krad's smile wavered, Daisuke was going to be a hard one to break apparently Daisuke still had feelings for Satsohi.

"umm. So Daisuke," He said breaking the ice, "Why don't you go and find us a seat okay?" Daisuke nodded. Krad sighed, this wasn't going as planned and he wasn't actually getting thought to him.

Daisuke silently sat at a near by table and focused on speaking to Dark. "Dark please! I need to talk to you! It's true I don't like Krad because I love Satoshi! Please! Just speak to me!' Daisuke yelled. 'okay! Okay God do you have to scream so fucking loud! I was sleeping---' Daisuke cut him off 'o thank God I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again!' Dark yawned 'what do you want' 'Oh please I know you weren't sleeping! How can you when the guy you love is dating his other half!' Dark was silent. 'You do love him don't you?' Daisuke asked. He sighed, 'I don't know, I mean I do like him and it seems like were not even enemies any more. And then he just comes up to you and pleads his love for you and I seem very…lonely.' dark said exasperated. Daisuke didn't know what to say but when he was a bout to speak Krad had just pulled up a chair.

"here ya go a double chocolate sundae!" Krad smiled happily. Daisuke gave a weak smile.

They both ate peacefully and silently. Krad keep stealing glances of Daisuke. Daisuke kept staring at his sundae and picking at it.

"I thought you wanted ice cream?" Krad asked.

"I do!" Daisuke happily said and shoved some into his mouth and around his face. Daisuke tried to get all the ice cream off his face with Krad directions but sadly Krad had to get up and clean it for him. There faces were closer than usual and Daisuke was blushing more too.

"You just missed a spot here." He leaned in toward Daisuke and licked the rest off. He stood still and was pulled out of it when Krad pulled him up from his seat and said they were going to go to the park. Daisuke nodded in agreement hoping that this night with Krad would soon be over.

REVIEW! Please I wrote, now you all have to R&R! Please! Thanks for reading!


	8. Ch 8 Confront emotions

Chapter 8. Confront emotions

(Daisuke POV)

The park was dark, but the moon lit the way for both of us. Regrettably, since it was dark, and no one was near eye sight, Krad had turned into his true form. For the past 3 hours Krad had been talking about himself, and how women swoon over him, and how I should be oh-so-very-lucky to be out with him.

Unfortunately for him, all I cared about was coming out of this date alive!

Whatever that possessed me to do this was out of their mind.

All he was saying was 'Yadayada I was so great Yadayada I love you Yadayada Lets join together and kill Dark.' Um, excuse me! I am him…well, half of him. Sure, at first I thought he was hot and kind, but now I just want to kill myself for being with him!

That's when I got an idea.

"Umm…Krad-kun?" Krad immediately turned to me. I put my most innocent face on; Krad would surely swoon over that!

"Yes, Dai-chan?" My skin crawled at his tone of voice.

(normal POV)

"Well…you were saying all these wonderful things about you, and, well…I haven't heard anything about Dark."

Krad's expression became kind, but was soon was covered by an angry look. Daisuke backed away a bit, though not enough for Krad to notice.

"Things about Dark? Why would you want to know about him? He's probably already told you enough about himself. Hasn't he?" Krad asked contemptuously, starting to walk a little faster than Daisuke.

"No he hasn't….to tell you the truth, he hasn't even talked to me since this date."

Krad stopped, and turned towards Daisuke.

"Why?" Krad asked, eager to know the answer.

"I think-" he was cut off by Dark yelling in his head.

'What do you think you're doing, Daisuke?' he snarled, anger almost dripping from his mouth.

'Ending this feud.' And with that said, Daisuke proceeded to ignore his ranting.

"Well, Daisuke? What did that baro say?" Krad said.

"He said…um, he said he was just angry at you- that's all." 'Great, now I won't be able to tell him! Good job, coward!' Daisuke yelled at himself mentally, whilst Dark rejoiced.

"Angry! I should be the one who's angry! He's the one who…never mind." Krad turned around, but was stopped by a hand- that wasn't Daisuke's. His golden eyes averted to the body of this smooth hand. There stood Dark, making Krad stumble back in shock. The kaitou just gave him his trademark smirk, which made Krad blush.

"What do you want, Dark?" Krad yelled at him, ready to fight. Dark merely gave a sigh, and walked right passed him, leaving Krad dumbfounded.

'So, Dark? You going to express your undying love for him?' Daisuke asked, smirking at Dark in a disconcerting way.

'Well, smart ass, since you figured it out on your own, I guess I am.' Dark snapped back, irritated. Daisuke squealed, and mentally hugged him, hoping everything would be alright.

"Krad." Dark announced, like he was out of breath. Krad didn't reply, but just stood there, and waited for what his enemy had to say.

"Why?" Dark asked, finally turning around to confront Krad, who had averted his eyes from him.

"Well, Krad? Why do you hate me so much? For I…" Dark came up closer to Krad, who still had his eyes averted from Dark. Dark smiled, and gently touched Krad's cheek, making Krad's eyes turn to him. His smooth hand caressed Krad's face, and slowly went to his chin pulling Krad towards Dark. Into a gentle kiss, so sweet, so sensual, and so heavenly. Krad reacted instantly, letting Dark pass his tongue through his lips, into his mouth. They fought for dominance, but Dark won. Krad fairly melted under his touch, wrapping his arms around the thief's neck, to deepen the kiss. Dark smiled under Krad's lips, and wrapped his arms around the- no, his- angel's waist. For what seemed like forever, they kissed, until finally they parted, panting for breath.

"For you what, Dark?" Krad asked, lightly blushing.

"I still love you." Dark announced, still holding Krad, who smiled back, but let go of Dark.

"Dark? Do you remember that night, when you promised me we'd always be together? What happened that night? What happened that made you hate me so much, and I hate you four times worse?"

Dark gave a heavy sigh.

"Krad…That night, Ritza came back. The woman I loved; the woman that I thought loved me back all that time. Well, she was going to kill you, Krad. She forbade me to go near you, or else she would…" Dark inhaled the cold air. "…kill you, that night we were cursed. I from the Niwa clan had to steal the Hikari art, and you from the Hikari clan had to defend your art, and kill me. This was all Ritza's fault, that kuso ama!" Dark clenched his hands into fists.

"So it was all her fault..." Krad spoke, "You know that we have to break the curse, right? But how…"

"That's the question I've been trying to figure out all this time." Dark stroked his chin, before abruptly opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, other than that, Krad, Do you forgive me?" Dark asked, silently pleading for a yes.

"I do, but that tamer of yours…He's quite a catch. No wonder Satoshi-sama loves him so much."

"Yeah, he's quite the kid, isn't he? But they can't be involved with our problems. Krad, leave them alone for at least this night. I bet Satoshi's been nagging you for a while."

Krad looked at Dark and nodded

"He's been yelling at me the whole time. I'm rather relieved I can block him out of my mind for a couple of hours."

"Well? Are you going to let them be?"

"It won't change my feelings for Dai-chan." Krad smirked, deliberately baiting his koi. Dark made a sad puppy dog face, and for probably the first time in a hundred years, they both laughed.

"So, I guess I'll see you soon?" Dark asked, hugging the blonde angel.

Krad smiled lightly. "Don't worry about that, Dark." And with that, both Dark and Krad went back inside their tamers.

Both Satoshi and Daisuke stood there, dumbfounded at what just happened. Not only had Krad and Dark actually had a normal conversation without fighting, but they had kissed! Both of them were blushing furiously.

"Ano….so, Niwa-kun---" He was cut off by Daisuke, who clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Satoshi." Daisuke said in firm voice. "Please call me Daisuke, or if you prefer, Dai-chan" Daisuke smiled and Satoshi just blushed at how close they were. After Daisuke backed up, and let Satoshi go, they stood there in silence. It felt forever, until finally Satoshi spoke.

"It's rather chilly out here…Dai-chan." Satoshi smiled, whilst Daisuke blushed lightly. "Let's go to your house." But he was stopped by Daisuke's hand on his shoulder

"Satoshi-kun I…I thought we were going to your place? I don't have anything else to do and I…I want to be near you." Satoshi just stared at Daisuke.

"I…want to be near you too." Satoshi finally admitted, taking Daisuke's hand in his, and leading him to his house.

At Satoshi's house:

"Satoshi? This might sound kind of stupid, but I kind of forgot why I was here in the first place." Daisuke smiled lightly, but Satoshi chuckled.

"You needed help on your geometry homework, and I agreed to help you…That is, until Krad…Well, anyway, I put your things in my room. I'll sleep in the living room."

"But, I don't want to be a nuisance, I'll sleep in the living room-" he was cut of by Satoshi's finger on his lips.

"Don't be silly; you're not a nuisance you're my guest and were hardly going to get any sleep anyway- we're going to study most of the night thanks to Krad…anyway-" this time Satoshi was cut off by Daisuke.

"Do you want to talk about it? I heard most of the conversation about Dark and Krad being an item. Kind of scary thinking about it isn't it?" Daisuke sat on a nearby sofa, waiting for an answer.

"Indeed. Krad hasn't said anything; I think he's asleep." Satoshi replied, sitting next to Daisuke.

"Yeah, Dark's asleep too. I just can't believe he didn't tell me they were together. And then Krad falls in love with me! Last time I remembered, he tried to kill me! I have no idea what's gotten into your other half Satoshi. Why did that happen anyway?" Daisuke asked Satoshi.

He looked at the red head boy, and stood up, walking towards door.

"Do you want something to eat?" Satoshi asked, blatantly changing the subject, opening the kitchen door.

"Do you know why Satoshi?" Daisuke stood up and walked toward Satoshi who wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Well!" Daisuke put his hand on Satoshi's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Daisuke." He then left into the kitchen.

"…" Daisuke didn't want to pressure Satoshi in to doing things he didn't want but this he had to know, but he would take it slowly.

"Satoshi-kun…I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry. I just wanted to know why he wanted me like that, but I'll wait until you're ready to discuss this." Daisuke smiled. Satoshi nodded and turned his attention to the noodles he was making.

"It's okay, Dai-chan, I will tell you soon, I promise. Well in the mean time do you want anything to eat?" Daisuke eagerly nodded his head. Satoshi smiled, making Daisuke blush lightly.

"But I have to tell you- the only thing I actually know how to do is noodles." The blue-haired boy warned. Daisuke laughed a little.

"It's okay, Satoshi-kun; I don't mind." He blushed even more.

"You know what Dai-Chan?" Satoshi leaned into Daisuke's ear and continued.

"You look really cute when you blush." He pulled back, and continued cooking the noodles, as if nothing happened.

'Someone's going to get laid tonight!' Dark yelled inside Daisuke's head.

'Dark, this isn't the time! Why don't you go and daydream about Krad!'

Dark pouted.

'Fine! I will'

Daisuke went back to the living room and looked around Satoshi's apartment. It was very big- empty, though. Kind of creepy, and definitely cold. It suited Satoshi a lot, but before he could think more on this, something caught Daisuke's eye.

It was a portrait, covered by a blanket. Daisuke slowly walked to it as if it was calling him. He pulled off the sheet, to reveal…a portrait of himself? The painting was absolutely beautiful. Its strokes were perfect, the colours were just right, and it was just so….exhilarating. It was perfect, to say the least, but something was missing- he just didn't know what. That's when he heard a voice in the background.

"W-What do you think your doing!" Satoshi yelled as he ran and quickly cover the painting, blushing madly.

"Well? You have no right to look through my belongings!" Satoshi was furious, but still blushing, which ruined the effect somewhat.

"I-I'm sorry, Satoshi-kun, I didn't mean to…" He was on the verge of tears and Satoshi was feeling as though he was the cause. He therefore did the only thing that came to mind; he hugged him and whispered words of forgiveness.

"Satoshi-kun, you don't have to be sorry; I was the one who disrespected you. I'm sorry. But the painting- it was gorgeous! I don't look that pretty, though. Why did you paint me Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke asked, with wide, innocent eyes.

"Anou sa…I, well…you have…ano." For the first time in his life he was at lost for words, and so his actions spoke instead. He leaned in and kissed the auburn-haired boy.

Betaed by Cerberusia

Written by Tenshi Wings

translations:

Kaitou: Thief. Dark is often referred to as this.

Koi- Shortened form of 'Koibito' meaning 'lover'. It's an affectionate term.

Ano/Anou/Anou sa/Ano sa: 'Erm', 'Um'. Conversation fillers, I suppose.

Insults:

Ama: Bitch, cunt, whore, slut. A strong female insult.

Baro: Ass, fool, numbnuts. Male insult.

Well, that's it for now! See ya next chapter!

Muhahaha! Cliff hanger! Yay I loves me cliff hangers! Love love love them! NEwyas! I hope you all review cause that's all my sad life actually waits for J/k I have a life! Well, anyways Review! Please ppl!


	9. Ch 9 My lover

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

Merry (what holiday you celebrate)! And a happy New Year!--

**Okay...so this chapter contains...alot of mature content! (aka Lemon!) So you have been warned!**In my opinion it my best work ever! It pretty long well sort of...I think...I babbling again great! Here's the story! Oh and happy birthday to Kai19...well 22 now! And a special thanks to Grace who proof read my story!

What happened last time?

"Satoshi-kun, you don't have to be sorry; I was the one who disrespected you. I'm sorry. But the painting- it was gorgeous! I don't look that pretty, though. Why did you paint me Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke asked, with wide, innocent eyes.

"Anou sa…I, well…you have…ano." For the first time in his life he was at lost for words, and so his actions spoke instead. He leaned in and kissed the auburn-haired boy.

Ch. 9 My lover

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock, but Satoshi's lips were so soft, so pliable, that he found himself returning the favour, opening his lips to give his partner better access. Satoshi was startled by this, but let his tongue slip through and pulled his lean body towards his. Daisuke deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Satoshi neck, moaning in the process.

But soon they parted, panting, and silence took a toll. Daisuke looked feverish, and Satoshi looked quite happy.

Daisuke looked at his feet in embarrassment. 'What if I did something wrong! Man! What if he didn't like it? Dark, help me a little!' He screamed in his mind, but Dark seemed to be sleeping at the moment...or he was just ignoring his body-mate's ranting.

"Ano...Gomen ne Sato-" He was cut off when Satoshi wrapped his arms around the other's waist, and pulled Daisuke into another kiss.

"There's nothing to apologise for." He whispered between butterfly kisses on the other boy's neck, making him moan softly. Satoshi slowly ran his hands up Daisuke's stomach making Daisuke giggle. Satoshi gave him a sly smile and whispered into his ear.

"Dai-Chan would you like to take this further?" Daisuke's eyes widened considerably at this request. When he did not answer Satoshi took it as a no and backed off him. Daisuke was still lost for words, but once Satoshi's body wasn't touching his skin he came out of his trance and grabbed Satoshi's wrist, pulling him back to his embrace. Daisuke looked up at the blue eyes, only an inch away from his.

"Satoshi-kun...I wanted to ask you this since forever." He breathed in deeply inhaling his scent. Satoshi nodded.

"How do you feel about me?" Satoshi's body became stiff at his question. 'Come on you idiot!' This is your chance!' Krad screamed.

"D-Daisuke...I-I've always thought of you more than a friend. You were the fist one to actually approach me without fear, you were the first person that made me want to smile, and you were the only one that made me feel this way." He paused and closed his eyes.

"I've always loved you." Satoshi breath caught in his throat at Daisuke's reaction. But the only thing he heard were soft whimpering noises. 'Great! I made him cry!'

"G-Gomen ne Dai-chan. I didn't know that you would react like this if I did then I wouldn't have said it! If you want we could forget this and things could--" He was cut off by Daisuke's voice.

"Shut up." He whispered still in Satoshi's arms. "How could I forget that? Satoshi-Kun? How could I forget that when I feel the same way...I love you too Satoshi." Daisuke closed the gap between them.

Satoshi was caught by surprise. He couldn't do this. 'I'm taking advantage of him while he's in an emotional state!' For an instant, it seemed as if he was going to push Daisuke away, but as he applied pressure with his lips, Satoshi melted. Almost helplessly, he surrendered to the temptation and closed his eyes, kissing Daisuke back, in a deep, can't-get-enough-of-you sort of kiss.

After what seemed an eternity, the two broke apart for air. Satoshi eyes were glazed over. Deciding to press his advantage, Daisuke asked, "Will you love me?"

Satoshi's lower lip quivered as he considered the situation. His good sense warred against his desire.

"Would you let me?" Satoshi asked holding him and caressing his hair.

The words brought a glow to Daisuke's eyes. This was something out of his wildest dreams. "Yes!" he exclaimed in joy. Lips met lips again in a crushing kiss. This third kiss was better, more of a voyage of exploration rather than a hurried affair. Daisuke was sorry when it ended, but he really liked the way Satoshi was planting little butterfly kisses down his neck to his shoulder.

With total trust, Daisuke said, "I want my first time to be with you."

Satoshi lifted his head from Daisuke's neck to look into those milk-chocolate eyes in astonishment. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything else in the world," he declared.

An endearing red blush washed across Satoshi's cheeks- a rare thing.

"I'm very happy," Daisuke said with a grin as he slid forward, rubbing his crotch against Satoshi. The act brought a gasp from Satoshi. Looking at him tenderly, the blue head covered the red head's mouth once again, tongues reaching for each other playfully.

Daisuke's hands slid up to unbutton Satoshi's shirt, desperate to feel his skin. Satoshi seemed eager to help him, shrugging off the material when all the buttons were undone. Daisuke pulled back and looked at his would-be lover. Lying there with his chest rising and falling rapidly, Satoshi was beautiful. As if echoing his thoughts, Satoshi murmured, "You're beautiful."

Was he? Daisuke blushed. He didn't think he was particularly pretty, though. It was Satoshi whose looks were ravishing. Unable to resist, Daisuke sank his head down to lick one of Satoshi's pink nipples. Again and again, he worked at it, licking and sucking until it hardened. The effect on Satoshi pleased Daisuke, as his tenshi began to moan softly and arch closer into Daisuke's mouth. He decided to spend some time on the other one as well, and moved his mouth over, but not wanting the first to feel deprived, kept his fingers rubbing and circling over it.

Hands tugging at his shoulders made him stop. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked puzzled.

"Oh no," groaned Satoshi. "You're doing everything right. I just wanted things to be a little fairer." With that, he reached over and pulled up Daisuke's T-shirt, removing it with a swift gesture. He then commenced kissing the back of his ear, alternately blowing and nibbling at the delicate skin there. Daisuke shivered in reaction.

"I want to be yours," Satoshi whispered into the delicate shell of Daisuke's ear.

Dai-Chan stiffened, aware of the gift Satoshi was giving him. "And I am yours as well." The mutual declaration was the most liberating thing Daisuke had ever experienced.

"Satoshi? Shouldn't we go to your room?" He asked, red spreading across his face. Satoshi smiled at his innocence.

"Why? Being on the couch is...sort of the same isn't it?" Satoshi asked licking along Daisuke's pale skin. He shivered at his touch.

"Please...it would be more romantic." Daisuke pleaded with his large chestnut eyes, and of course, Satoshi agreed.

"Fine, but when we get there..." he whispered something into his ear. Daisuke became completely red.

"Satoshi!" He yelled and lightly smacked him on his shoulder. Satoshi chuckled. "Hentai..."

They rushed to the bed room in a lip lock, and Satoshi feeling Daisuke every chance he could get.

Daisuke stood there near Satoshi's bed ready to give himself to his new lover, only lover, his lover.

"Daisuke..." Satoshi breathed illumed by his appearance. Daisuke pulled Satoshi into another embrace.

"I love you Satoshi and the only thing I have to say before we...make love...is to promise me that will always be together." Satoshi looked at him desperately wanting to touch him feel his body under his, how could he not want to be with him forever?

"I promise Daisuke." He smiled. Daisuke giggled once again and forcefully pushed Satoshi on the bed. This was a side he hasn't seen of Daisuke, but Satoshi didn't complain; he was actually pretty damn happy!

Getting off the bed, Daisuke slowly began to peel away his pants, trying to make the strip as seductive as possible. He didn't do very well, not having had any practice before, but Satoshi didn't appear to mind, his eyes widening as inch after inch of skin was revealed. Daisuke's boxers were next, and for a moment, he stood there, letting his lover look at him. "Now your turn," he said as he reached forward to help Satoshi.

Satoshi was more than willing to let him, his breath shortening whenever their hands touched. Then as if it had been too long, his lips sought Daisuke's again in a searing kiss. When it was over, Daisuke was intrigued by Satoshi's sly smile.

Daisuke tilted his head in puzzlement, but Satoshi wasn't going to share. However, he was content. It was just one of the aspects that fascinated him about the Tenshi. He knew Satoshi's smiles were for him alone.

Now that they had reached the point of no return, Daisuke was a little hesitant. He wasn't sure where to go from here. A little blush heightened the color in his cheeks. He coughed uncertainly.

Satoshi blinked, wondering what the matter was, then it hit home to him as well.

"How about we switch?" Satoshi suggested

"You're going to be on top?" Daisuke asked.

"I want you to have the most pleasurable day of your life, Dai-Chan...And plus your a virgin still. "Satoshi replied softly, spreading Daisuke's legs around Himself.

Satoshi quickly opened the Lotion jar and spread some of it on his fingers. He caught his lover's lips again in a kiss while he slowly slid his finger inside him.

Despite bracing for it, Daisuke gasped at the invasion. Satoshi took the chance to thrust his tongue deeper into his mouth while his finger searched for the right spot within Daisuke. He knew it had to be there somewhere. He angled his finger as he slid it in and out, the lubricant easing the way. Suddenly Daisuke thrust his hips forward, and Satoshi knew he had found it.

Carefully working a second finger in, Satoshi continued stretching Daisuke while trying to make this as pleasant as possible. Daisuke had his eyes closed and was soon moaning, unconsciously moving in rhythm to Satoshi's thrusting fingers. Daisuke's hands crept down between them and began to tentatively touch Satoshi's length, softly stroking it in tandem.

Satoshi didn't think he was going to be able to withstand the pumping much longer and pulled his fingers out. Daisuke opened his eyes in disappointment. He smiled when he saw Satoshi rubbing more lotion on himself.

"Are you ready?" Satoshi really wanted him to be sure.

"Yes, I want you," Daisuke said and hoisted his legs up higher over Satoshi's shoulders, giving him full access.

Satoshi pressed forward and entered heaven. The stretching had eased the way somewhat, but Daisuke was still very tight. Slowly he inched forward, until he was seated fully inside him. He was hot and tight. He turned his head and kissed the smooth skin of Daisuke's inner thigh. "Are you alright?"

Daisuke nodded. It wasn't as bad as he had thought, uncomfortable, but there was certain rightness to how Satoshi fit within him. Satoshi began to move, first slowly then harder, trying his best to hit the same place that had Daisuke panting heavily earlier. It didn't take him long to succeed. Daisuke hands were soon reflexively clutching at Satoshi's shoulders as he tried to bring him closer. The sounds of harsh breathing filled the room.

In and out, the thrusting took on a life of its own. Satoshi's perceptions narrowed to focus entirely on the act. All he was dimly aware of was the need to get Daisuke to climax first before he lost it. He reached a hand between them to rub at the head of Daisuke's wet member. Then he began to move his hand up and down in time with his thrusts, urging his lover to greater heights of pleasure.

"Oh god, Satoshi!" Daisuke exclaimed and bit down on the back of one hand as he tried to stop himself from moaning too loudly. He rocked back and forth with Satoshi. The friction from Satoshi pumping at his shaft while his insides were being stimulated was too intense. He couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer.

The pleasure of having pushed Daisuke to release overwhelmed Satoshi as he felt the hot spurts of liquid splash between them. He groaned as Daisuke inner muscles clamped tightly on him as he continued pushing quickly in and out a few more times, before finally succumbing to his own climax.

Satoshi collapsed half on top of his lover, too exhausted to try to move away. "That was incredible," Daisuke said when he managed to find his voice again.

Satoshi's arms went around him in a fierce hug. He put his chin on top of the smaller boy's head and stroked at his hair. "I'm glad it was you," he said earnestly.

As he lay there letting Daisuke hold him while he drifted off to sleep, Satoshi knew this moment was not merely transient. He then knew that he would protect him with his soul and his body...defiantly his body. Slowly he drifts to sleep with the person he loved the most.

"My Daisuke...My lover."

YAY! It was fun writing it...hehehe...I know it took long but this is like the longest chapter in the whole story and my favorite one...yet! Well review please! It's the least you could do because this chapter was the hardest one and it's my third lemon! So please review!


	10. Ch 10 To find a way

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

Ch. 11 To find the way

The sun shown over our naked bodies, twisted within the covers. Daisuke laid over his lovers chest whom was sleeping soundly. He was still feeling soar, but it was worth it. Daisuke was wide awake admiring Satoshi's features. His pale skin fit perfectly with his light blue hair and his blue eyes. Daisuke loved the way he slept; this was the first time seeing him calm and well rested unlike in the day time when he was hardworking and stressed out on the dark thing, but still had a calm reaction to his surroundings.  
The thought of last night came rushing back into his head. The moans and the screaming Daisuke was a tomato about now. But quickly brushed off the thought. Daisuke shifted a little trying to get out of the tight embrace. Satoshi groaned but pulled Daisuke into another tight embrace. Daisuke smiled at his action, but tried once more, this time succeeding. He groaned once more but went back to sleep apparently he thought the pillow was Daisuke. He looked at his feature once more and looked around trying to find his clothing that were tossed half way across the room. Once he was dressed properly he made way to the door only to trip over something.  
"What the?" Daisuke eye's widen. There laid Dark completely naked.  
"Dark!" He silently screamed.  
"5 more minutes Dai." He murmured opening his eyes just a little.

"What the heck are you doing on the floor a-and naked?" Yelled Daisuke while Dark just gave a loud yawn and mumbled a few incoherent words. Unfortunately fell asleep once again.

"I see you're awake." A voice called behind him.  
"K-Krad? Your out of Satoshi's body also?" Krad nodded and sipped a bit of his coffee and went toward Satoshi's closet. Daisuke eyed every move he made, still not sure if Krad is the enemy or a friend. Krad looked through Satoshi's close finding a perfect match. Black pants a bit baggy, but it would do and a red shirt with white stripes.

"Here Dai-Chan." He said smiling and handing the close to Daisuke. He gave a nervous smile.  
"When he wakes up tell him to put these cloths on. And try to wake up Satoshi-san, because we need to talk." Daisuke nodded.

"And By the way Dai-Chan my feeling for you are no longer once I was out of Satoshi-Sama's body I have a mind of my own…just incase you still wanted to know." He smiled , and Daisuke just nodded stupidly. After he left Daisuke let out his breath.  
"Dark!" He budged him. "Come On DARK!" He yelled once again this time actually getting some words.  
"Leave me alone." Dark said with yawns in between. His eye's opened slightly, that's until he realized that Daisuke was actually budging him. He immediately got up.  
"What the--" He looked down at his body to find himself naked.  
"Dai you perv!" He yelled out covering himself with the close that where in Daisuke's hands. Daisuke was completely red.  
"I wasn't thinking anything dirty!" He yelled out.  
"I never said you were." Dark smirked. Daisuke blushed even more.  
"Shut up, just go and put on those cloths"  
Dark went into the bathroom and changed into the clothing Daisuke told him

"Help me wake up Satoshi." Daisuke ordered. "You mean after that racket we just made he's still out of it?" Daisuke nodded. Dark smiled at this.  
"I have an idea." Dark when up to Satoshi's ear and whispered something incoherent to Daisuke's ears. Satoshi's eyes flew open and quickly turned towards Daisuke.  
"Hey! He's not wearing a maid's outfit?" Daisuke was really red at the moment and Dark was laughing his ass off.

"Dark!" Daisuke yelled at him in anger. Satoshi seemed a little out of it, that is until he finally got the hint that Daisuke and Dark were "actually" fighting.

"Nani?" Satoshi was now awake. Both Dark and Daisuke looked at him curiously.  
"Come on Satoshi-kun we have to go down stairs, Krad said so"  
"What Krad's out his body!" Daisuke nodded. Dark's breath seemed to catch into his throat.  
"Really!" Dark asked one more time for clarification.

"Yes! Now we have to go down stairs because Krad needs to tell us what the heck is going on around here!" They all nodded, and when down stairs.  
"Finally! I've made Pancakes!" He sang. Dark gave him a stern look.  
"What's wrong?" Krad cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"Whatever do you mean Dark?" He smiled once again. Both Daisuke and Satoshi were kind of freaked out at the moment.  
"You know as good as hell what I'm talking about." Krad's smiled wavered. "Okay fine, but still eat up." He smiled once again. Dark's expression on his face changed entirely.  
"I'm not eating your poison food!" Dark yelled. Krad's eyes turned dark.  
"You'll eat and you'll like it." He shoved a pancake into his mouth, Dark seemed like he had died. His face was blue from all the pancakes in his mouth that he couldn't breath.

"You see I told you you'd like it!" Krad cheered. Dark finally swallowed it and took deep breaths

"Were you trying to kill me?" Dark fumed. Krad just continued backing. Satoshi stood up. But Krad stopped him.  
"Where are you going Satoshi-Sama?" He glared at Krad.  
"If you aren't going to say anything, and play like a fool with the idiot than I'll just go back to bed." He was about to go up stairs, when Daisuke grabbed a hold of his arm.  
"Please stay down here for a bit, I know Krad is a bit….Well actually he is kind of annoying, but please just stay down here at least until Krad says what he has to say." Daisuke said pleaded for him to stay and how could he resist those pairs of big red eyes. But Daisuke wasn't down sys what he had to say.

He leaned in and whispered. "And if you do wait I'll go up there with you too and we wont be sleeping." He mused. Satoshi immediately nodded. Daisuke giggled at his koi.

"Well?" Satoshi asked irritated at the fact that Krad has just ruined his clean kitchen.  
Krad gave an exhausted sighed.  
"Every one sit down. This is going to take a while." They all did as they were told to and Krad smiled at both Satoshi and Daisuke, both were quite confused at this action.  
"Congratulation, you guys…You broke the curse." All of them were shocked, but Daisuke was the first to get out of the trance.  
"Are you serious?" Daisuke smiled. Krad nodded, but it seemed like there was more so they sat there quietly while Krad sighed once again.  
"But that's not all, there bad news too." They all looked at him anxiously.  
"When you both…well you know, the curse was broken, but something went wrong; it must have been the fact that both of you were guys, so something went wrong and caused our bodies to reconstruct back and pulled out of the hosts, Daisuke and Satoshi. The bad news of this is that we are not suppose to be here." Krad said taking a breather. There was more to come. Dark cocked an eyebrow.  
"Who cares! Come on Krad we have bodies now and we can do whatever we want now! So what if were not suppose to be here, were here and we can't do anything about it--" He was cut off by Krad, he glared.  
"Oh, but you see Dark dearest." He smiled, "We can do something about it." All of there attention was directed toward Krad.  
"Really and what would that be Krad baby?" They both smirked at there game. Satoshi wasn't amused.

Daisuke was pretty confused. "Well, we have to use you skills Dark." Krad smiled, and Dark was puzzled.  
"What do you mean by my skills?" Dark asked.  
" You are going to have to steal an artifact Dark, an artifact that is neither from the Hiwatari clan nor the Niwa clan." Everyone eyes were on Krad. Satoshi was the first to talk from the group.  
"Then who's is it?" He asked eagerly.  
"Dark and I both have faced this clan before, the clan of the Harada." Daisuke's eyes widen.  
"But they don't hold artifacts!" Daisuke argued. Krad looked at him and nodded at his remark.  
"They don't, but they do hold prophesies." Everyone was silent. Dark spoke, "What do I have to do?" Daisuke and Satoshi looked at him taken aback by his remark.

"You have to go out on a date with Risa Harada," Dark seemed stunned at the fact he would let him go out on a date with her he continued, "because we all know that Riku is much more intelligent." they all nodded. The plan was simple, but to have Dark go out with Risa was tearing Krad up inside. All these questions came tumbling in his head. 'what if he replaces me? Does he still love me? What happens if he falls for her?' screamed his mind. They all have departed the kitchen arena for a while now. All of them were in deep thought, well. Actually both Dark and Krad were in deep thought. Daisuke and Satoshi were making some instrumental sounds upstairs….It was very disturbing.  
"Krad?" Dark whispered near him. Krad turned around immediately to find him face to face with Dark; his breath caught in his throat.

"I know what you thinking. And the answer is no," He leaned in closer only a few centimeters from Krad's lips, " I'd never look at anyone other than you." He finished leaning in completely, pressing Krad's body against the wall. Running his hands through Krad's hair, while Krad pulled Dark closer to feel him fully. Dark slid his arms around Krad's tiny waist and Krad slipped his hand under Darks shirt, but unfortunately he stopped him. They pulled away, Krad looking puzzled.  
"What? what's wrong?" Krad asked breathing heavily.

"No, everything is perfect, but I think we should wait a while."

"Why?" Krad said eagerly, he was utterly aroused to Have Dark so near to him, and then tell him they couldn't do it. That was just the icing on the cake. "I think we should wait until this whole fiasco blows over and then…" He licked Krad's jaw line, sending shivers down his spine. Dark let him go and went there separate ways.; being near each other without expression there love, was just not done, so they ignored one another.

A week later:

A Shriek of a young woman filled the morning sky. "Ah! I can't believe it!"

"Would you shut up!" Riku said annoyed. This was about the third time this had happened in the morning alone. Risa would start ranting about what she would wear and How she would put her hair in, and if they were going to fall in love and have many little baby Darks. It was just plain annoying.  
"Hey! You don't have to be rude! By the way jealousy doesn't look good on a girl." Risa cooed. Riku turned completely red.  
"I am not jealous! I just hate when you talk! I don't even want to see your face! God I'm going to class. Later." She waved a goodbye leaving Risa to day dream once again.

"So I guess, Risa got Dark's letter." Daisuke smiled.

"Yes. I guess she did." Satoshi said. Both of them had not left either one of there side since there little rendezvous. Regrettably, they did had to leave each other's side when they left towards home, Emiko still was in denial at the fact her little Dai-Chan was gay well, Satoshi didn't want to impose. I mean who wouldn't, she's never going to have grandchildren anymore. Anyway, everyone in the school seemed to notice, but no one said anything that meant any harm to their relationship other than Riku an his mother…That caused such a problem.

(Flashback)

It was Monday once again and everything in the Niwa Family went as usual, but this time Daisuke had to tell his mother what happened during the weekend…well most of everything.  
"Ohaiyo." Daisuke groaned going down stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Ohaiyo, Dai-Chan! How did my little guy do during the weekend?" Emiko asked setting a plate of food on the table for Dai. The thought of the weekend had Daisuke red as a tomato. Emiko was concerned at his expression.  
"Do you have a fever?" She put her hand on his forehead only to be shrugged off by Daisuke's hand. "I'm fine mom, I had a very interesting weekend, now that you mention it. I have to tell you something important." Emiko stopped cooking and sat next to him.  
"Mom….I'm gay." Emiko still had her smile on and it freaked Daisuke just a little.  
"Mom?" He waved a hand in front of her face.  
"Mom?" Once again this time getting at least a bit of an answer.  
"Your Gay?" Emiko repeated, he nodded, a bit of ashamed.

"It happened during the weekend, Satoshi came over and we had a little talk." Emiko was still silent.  
"I-I love him mom." Daisuke said lowering his head in a respected bow.  
"Daisuke, I'm not going to pretend this doesn't bother me, because it does, but if it makes you happy then I'm happy." Daisuke smiled fully and hugged his mom and left for school.. Once he left Emiko let tears slid down her pale cheeks.  
"I guess I won't be a grandmother after all."

Daisuke was ecstatic, but knew that his mom was disappointed by his choice, although it is his life and he wasn't going to live life in what his mother told him. He couldn't wait to tell Satoshi . Daisuke was blinded by happiness that he didn't see he had fallen on top of some person.  
"Gomen, Gomen, Go--" He looked down at the person to find Satoshi rubbing his head.  
"Ah! Satoshi-kun go-gomen! I didn't see you there I was--" Daisuke was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

"It's okay koi," he patted the rest of the dirt off his knees. Dai smiled up at him, he was as beautiful as ever.

"But, If I don't mind asking, why were you in such a rush?" Dai's eyes shined with more exhilaration. Satoshi was puzzled by this sudden swift of happiness. "She said it was okay!" Daisuke waved his hands in the sky with glee. Satoshi was still out in the blue. "My mom! She said that it was okay to have a relationship with you! Isn't that great!" He leaped into Satoshi's arms. and Satoshi was happy as well but not as convinced.

"Are you sure?" He asked, making Daisuke feel a little blue. "Yea...but why would you say that? Aren't you happy?" His eyes widen with saddens. Talk about mood swings thought Satoshi. "No! I'm ecstatic its just that why would your mom not have a fit about this?" Daisuke pulled away from Satoshi and crossed his arms.

"Why should it matter?" He asked. Satoshi finally gave in and sighed.

"Okay, fine I believe you, but just to make sure," Dai glared, "I want you to invite me over for dinner." He purred.

Daisuke giggled. "Okay!" He smiled.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi spoke after they had there little fit during that morning. Ever since they had been quite and only been enjoying the scenery and holding hands while they walked to school. "What are the people going to say when we enter the school yard holding hands?"

Daisuke blushed. "A-And so what if they saw us like this?"

Satoshi smirked and pulled him into an embrace; he whispered in his ear, "I was just concerned about you, I don't really give a damn." Daisuke once again giggled.

"We'll just enter like this!" He smiled and Satoshi returned the favor.

(In the school yard)

Everywhere people whispered gossiped and screamed with anguish. Satoshi still had a calm face while Daisuke was completely red.

"I thought you didn't care?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't" Daisuke exclaimed.

Satoshi cocked an eyebrow, "You know for a person that has a big secret such as yourself you suck at lying."

Daisuke pouted, "No I don't" he remarked and Satoshi just smirked at his stubborn game. "There you go again lying."

Daisuke's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up." He mumbled. But all that Satoshi could do was smile, he had won.

Soon an Obnoxious voice came down the hallway. "Oi! Daisuke! Were have you been and----what the?" Takeshi looked at them both the auburn boy, then the blue head boy; blinked once, blinked twice, then blinked three times.

"Finally!" He laughed smacked both Satoshi and Daisuke. Both of which were taken back, but what really surprised them was that he hadn't mention any newspap--

"I have the perfect headline!" He screamed waving his arms in the air with pride. 'never mined' both thought.

"Gays in Azumano High school! Its perfect!" Satoshi groaned.

"Ano...Takeshi could we please talk about something ales other than this newspaper." Sadly Takeshi brought down his arms and nodded a yes.

"Then...Lets start the interview!" He yelled happily.

"So when did it happen? Did you guys do the dirty? Are you going to move in together? Are you two going to dress up as a nurse/cop and play?"

"What!" Yelled both Satoshi and Daisuke.

"I was only kidding!" Takeshi yelled in defense.

"So early in the morning an I'm already getting a headache." He whispered to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by two more annoying voices running towards the group. His facial expression changed by the sight of the Haradas.

"Well? Is it true!" Riku and Risa were in tears at the moment.

"What's true?" Daisuke said confused.

"Don't play stupid Daisuke! Your going out with Hiwatari are you?" Riku yelled. Daisuke looked up to Satoshi too see joy in his eyes, apparently seeing the Harada's like this because of him made him happy.

Daisuke scold. "Yes, its true. But I don't see how this involves you." Riku's eyebrow twitched. "Daisuke...I confess that I still have feelings for you, but I guess I didn't think you'd get over me that quickly." She held her head low, tears finally stopping, she continued, "I guess...I didn't expect this to happen so quickly, but I respect your decision, but please reconsider your decision for me please." She lifted her head.

Her eyes were red and puffy, but she held that smile, that smile that Daisuke use to fall head over heels with. Then she did the unthinkable she leaned in and kissed Daisuke on the cheek. Satoshi's eye's widen, his fist clenched into a fist and quickly pushed her off of him. Riku stumbled backward, still with that smile.

"Gomen." She said lightly and walked away with Risa not before yelling at Daisuke.

Once both of them had left Satoshi looked down at Daisuke who's face was calm and expressionless, somewhat like his very own.

"Satoshi." Daisuke finally said he lowered his head in shame.

"G-gomen naisai." He looked up with tears sliding down his pale cheeks. Satoshi's eyes widen 'great I always make him cry' he thought. "I didn't push her off...I was just so surprised. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry I understand, if you don't want to be with me anymore." Daisuke was about to leave when Satoshi held on to his wrist.

"Why are you leaving?" Satoshi asked then continued, " I don't to breakup with you Dai-Chan...I can't stand living without you." Daisuke looked up at him with huge eyes and smiled at his sincerity.

"This is so sweet!" cried Takeshi . Apparently they had forgotten about the git.

"Great I have another story!" He was about to run off when Satoshi grabbed a hold at his shirt. "You put that and I swear I'll rip you to shreds." Takeshi laughed nervously.

"O-Of course." He let him go and grabbed Daisuke's hand and walked off leaving a scared Takeshi behind.

(End Flashback)

"I still can't believe everyone is alright with us." Daisuke said walking along side of Satoshi. "Well, I think they already know that we were going to end up together." Daisuke looked up at him with a confused face.

"What?" Satoshi shook his head in a sigh.

"Dai-Chan haven't you seen sometimes when we were together, before we were a couple, that they were always saying 'they look so cute together' and 'I wonder if they are a couple.' I remember seeing your face all flustered you look so cute when you do that" Daisuke blushed. Satoshi flashed him one of his smiles.

"There you go again blushing. there's nothing to be embarrassed about Daisuke." He leaned in toward Daisuke. Daisuke nodded, but he was still blushing. He kissed his cheek.

(With Krad and Dark)

"So you send that letter to **her **yet?" Krad sneered. Dark smiled at his jealousy.

"Yes...but I was only thinking about you love." He held Krad's chin and pulled towards his lips. a pure kiss was shared.

Once they pulled away Krad smiled. "So when's the date?" Krad asked.

"Saturday night. Why?" Dark cocked and eyebrow.

"No reason I just want to know when I have to stalk you."

Dark gasped. "Stalk lil' ol' me! Why don't you trust me?" Krad looked at him with a your-kidding-right face.

"Your mean! I wont touch her I swear!" Dark said Krad only smiled.

"I trust you, but if I hear that bitchy blond has touched you then she's dead!" Dark then said, "She's a brunette Krad."

"They all look the same to me!" Krad cried out. Dark laughed.

"Well then" Krad brushed out his hair. "I just hope you get the prophecy." Dark only nodded leaning on the wall while Krad leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

So? did you guys like it? Sry it took so long! But I had to get something's on my life together! anyway! Please Review! Sry about the blond thing. No offense!

-Tenshi wings


	11. Ch 11 Get Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

* * *

Ch. 11 Get ready

By Tenshi Wings

Beta-ed by Cerberusia

"Ohmigod, I can't believe it!" Risa screamed once more. Riku twitched at her sister's squeals _'Could she be even more annoying?'_

"What should I wear? Ooh, this one is cute! But then this one has more of a sexy look, but do I want to look like a whore?"

Riku sighed.

'Yep, she could be even more annoying...'

"Well Riku? Which one?" Riku stared at her evidently insane sister. _'How could she wear that skimpy thing?'_

"Ano…how about that one?" Riku pointed at the modest one, but Risa gave in a heavy sigh.

"Fine, that one." She pointed knowing the other girl would want to lose her virginity tonight. _'And to the pervert, too!' _she screamed in her head.

"Yay! I knew you'd see it my way!" She quickly ran into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Riky stared at the other side of the door, sulking. How she wanted what Risa had…A guy who wasn't gay, and who sort of liked her, even if it was for sex. She wanted a warm body next her, just like Risa; unfortunately, the space next to the particular warm body that she wanted was being occupied by Satoshi.

"I guess I just have to except the fact that Daisuke chose him." She gave a depressed sigh. "But if there is a chance that I can get with him again…I'll be the first in line." She smiled softly at the lie that had seeped out of her mouth. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew that Daisuke was completely in love with Hiwatari, and he would never go for her again. Her eyes blurred at the thought, and soon tears fell down her gentle face.

"Hey! Riku, could you get me a towel? I forgot it!" Risa yelled, making Riku jump, and quickly brush off the tears that had flowed down her cheeks, and the ones that were coming.

"Hai, hold up, okay!" She yelled back, with a forced cheerfulness, burying her sadness. _'What's done is done'._

(With Dark and Dai!)

"Dark! Come on, you lazy baka; hurry up and get ready!" Daisuke yelled, hitting Dark over the head with his pillow. Dark simply groaned.

"Come on Dai! Just five more minutes!" He yawned once again and covered himself with the blanket, which had taken Daisuke so long to remove.

"I already let you sleep for 15 minutes! How can you sleep so much, drat it?" He yelled once again. Dark glared at him from under his blanket.

"Why must you be such baby? Get up, or you'll never return!" Daisuke said trying to pull the blanket off of him again.

"No!" Dark barked back.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Would you two shut up?" Emiko yelled throwing a shoe in Daisuke's room. "Your father and I are trying to sleep! Keep it down!" She fumed, and went out.

"You see what you had me in trouble. Like always! Now get your lazy ass up and take a kuso shower.' He half-screamed half-whispered. He was obviously annoyed- he almost never swore. Dark, cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"You know Dai-_chan_...when you talk like that..." He leaned forward into his ear and continued, "It really turns me on." His hands roamed down Daisuke's backside and almost to his butt, when Daisuke, whom was at the point of screaming rape, stopped him.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he glared. Dark just chuckled at Daisuke's expression and colour; he was completely red, and scowling.

"I was only fooling around with ya, Dai-_chan_. Now don't go and tell creepy boy about this because he will have my head for it." He sad, grinning, and rushed into the bathroom.

"I-I'm not going to tell because...because I just don't want Satoshi to waste his time on you!" He told the kaitou, firmly.

Dark gave a joyful laugh, "Waste his time? Come on, Daisuke all he does is fool around with you! I say he has plenty of time to spend!" He replied, throwing Daisuke off.

"Whatever..." He said- he now knew where this conversation was going; straight into the gutter.

"Ha! I win; now leave me alone because I got to get pretty." He cooed.

"Well, that's going to take a long time." Daisuke muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Dark hears and threw a bar of soap at him. Luckily, Daisuke ducked just in time, but it did hit Wiz.

"Kyuu!" Wiz yelled angrily.

"Gomen!" Dark said back apologetically.

"Kyuu." (I don't know) He replied. Dark swallowed his pride and continued to beg for forgiveness.

"I'm really sorry!" Wiz looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Kyu." (Ok) Dark smiled. Daisuke as the moment was just staring at them like they are maniacs. _'Does he seriously know what Wiz is saying?'_ but then brushed it off.

"Dark, get in the shower! You're going to be late!" Dark groaned and yelled back an okay and once again slipped into the bathroom.

(With Sato & Krad)

Krad passed the room, his hands in his pocket and a worried expression on his face. Satoshi, on the other hand, held a amused face at the sight that this presented.

Krad didn't cared who looked at the moment, all he wanted was for this night to go quickly! He didn't want that whore touching _his_ tenshi! He wanted those hands roaming down his back to his—At that point, his thoughts were interrupted by Satoshi, who had made a sudden movement. Krad just stared Satoshi, who calmly looked back.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." He said, a little freaked out by Krad at the moment.

He turned his head away, in a rapid movement.

'What is he going to do tonight? He better not lay a finger on her! I swear if she get close to him were I can even smell her on him I'm going to kill her then I'll kill him and bring him back from the dead and kill him once again!' he screamed in his head. A flush came from upstairs, 'I guess Satoshi is done.' He thought to him self.

"Krad, do you mind that Dark is…courting…Miss Harada?" Satoshi asked.

'Am I okay? Have you not seen how I look like right now?' He yelled in his head.

"Iie, I am not, Satoshi-sama." He replied curtly. Satoshi gave a deep sigh; he had been down this road when the older Miss Harada was sort-of dating Daisuke, and she was always all over him. The thoughts of those days made Satoshi narrow his eyes with anger.

"I am aware what you're going through, Krad…what you need to do is-" He never finished, since Krad had cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say, Satoshi-sama...'Don't get so caught up in your thoughts! Dark will never cheat on you! Just calm down and do something to get your mind off of him.'" Krad mocked. Satoshi glared, but soon smirked.

"Actually, Krad, it's the opposite." Krad looked at him, confused, "I was going to tell you, before I was so rudely interrupted, that you should follow him, and barge in if he makes an…impure…move." Krad's eyes widened at the advice that had just slipped out of Satoshi's lips, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You-" He was the one cut off this time.

"Go, Krad. I'm not stopping you." Satoshi smiled at him.

Krad took off without a second thought.

(With Dai & dark)

"Are you done, yet? Jeez, you take longer than Mum!" Daisuke yelled, barging intohe bathroom.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelped, covering his chest, then smirked, his perverted grin making itself known once more.

"You know...If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked, I would have gladly let you place your slender body over mine and-" He was cut off.

"Would you stop being a baka? You have 5 minutes! You're going to be late, then you'll both be stuck, and not to mention," He paused, looked over at Dark, then continued "Krad wouldn't be pleased." Purple eyes widened with realization, and not a second too soon, he quickly put on a black shirt and a red jacket, before hurriedly combing his hair.

"Tada!" He announced, knowing Daisuke would be irritated by this, and he was.

"Hurry up and go on a date with Miss Harada!" Daisuke said, shoving him the flowers and the candies in the process.

"Okay, okay okay! Jeez, you don't have to such a pushy person; you can just say go then I'll go.

"Go!" Daisuke yelled, exasperated. Dark just smirked at him- again- then went soaring through the sky, knowing this date was going to be one of the worst experiences of his life...literally.

(With Risa and Riku)

"Riku! He's going to be in here any minute! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" Risa yelled at her sister, who just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Jeez, Risa, can ya be even kinder?" Riku asked sarcastically, then capitulated. "Fine, I'll leave you alone with that pervert; just don't do anything that you would regret, okay?" Risa just nodded, and ran to her window, knowing that he would land there and he did.

"Hello, pretty lady..." He said, handing both the flowers and the chocolates.

"I hope you like them; I wasn't sure what chocolates-" Risa cut him off by a tight hug.

"Arigatou gozimasu, Dark-san!" She announced happily. Dark only tapped her head, in surprise at her sudden gesture.

A figure clambered over the edge of the roof, holding somewhat precariously onto the guttering, watching the bodies in the room below him. _'It's just a hug, there's nothing wrong with that.'_ The figure twitched in the shadows.

'I won't overreact! Krad, keep yourself together!' he yelled in his head, then continued looking down at the couple, who have moved from their spot.

'I swear, if he touches her…Or if she touches him… I'm going to hurt **both** of them!' Krad yelled in his head once again, but breathed in deep breaths, and finally looked down again, to see that they weren't outside any more, but inside. _'I guess this is where the fun really begins, **Dark**.'_

Krad yelled in his head once again, but breathed in deep breaths, and finally looked down again, to see that they weren't outside any more, but inside.

* * *

Please Please Please Please Please Please Review Review Review Review! I'm begging you!

Well thankx for those whom have waited patiently for the story...I've been super busy. I hope you guys like the story so far and will continue reading it because the juicy part is about to come in the next chapter :). Once again thank you!


	12. Ch 12 The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel!**

****

Ch. 12 The date:

Beta-ed by Cerberusia

"So, Dark-san; what do you want to do today?" Risa smiled up at him, holding on tight to his arm. Dark gave her one of his trademark smirks, and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Well Risa," He purred sending sharp chills up and down her spine, "I wouldn't mind checking out your family history." Risa cocked an eyebrow at this.

"You mean like scrolls and stuff like that? Why do you want to see that stuff…? Well, I'm not allowed to-" She looked up at Dark, who still had that heart melting smile, and just nodded.

"We do have a vault sorta thing, that has a lot of scrolls, but I don't see how this-" She was cut off when Dark brushed his fingers over her lips and then lifted up her chin like he was going to kiss her but just brushed her cheek with his lips. Risa blushed madly.

"I just want to see how strong your blood line is. For _my_ special reasons." Risa let out a little gasp at this. 'Does Dark want to have _kids_ with me?' She thought, then grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the vault.

The vault seemed to have hints of magic throughout the cavern. The room turned out to be round and tall. Bookcases were set on the sides of the walls, Dark cringed at this, 'DO I HAVE TO LOOK THROUGH ALL OF THESE?' he screamed in his head. In the middle a lamp stood, with a chair and a soft cushioned mattress. Risa didn't take any notice at the sweat starting to drip down his face. She took a seat on the mattress in the middle of the great hall and made a gesture so Dark would sit next to her. He mentally groaned at this. He wasn't pleased at the fact that there was millions maybe even billions of scrolls and books along the walls; and he would have to look swiftly and cautiously through all of them, but how would he be able to do that when he was supposedly having a date with Risa? He took the seat as Risa almost jumped on him.

Krad crept into the vault, and quickly caught up with Dark and the _bitch_, as he called her. His eyes widened at the sight of so many books and the content of each of them. 'How is Dark going to be able to find the prophecy in _here_?' Krad asked himself. His thoughts were quickly shattered as he saw the disgusting sight in front of his two golden eyes.

Risa ran her hands through his purple locks and flooded him with butterfly kisses along his neck. Dark meanwhile was blushing like a mad man, which was totally out of character.

"Ano...Risa shouldn't we take this a little bit slower?" Dark said trying pushing her off of him, but she kept insisting. He had noticed there was a different kind of magic in the room, and it just so happened to be Krad's. If he didn't want too start a fight, the only way to do this was to get as far away from Risa as possible.

"Why? I mean, it's obvious we're going to die old and have many children." Risa stated, as if Dark had already agreed. He started at her, wide eyed, as she groped his arm. Krad looked at them almost about to yell out bloody murder when he thought about the words that Dark had whispered to him that other day. He changed his yell into a small mumble, and went back into his dark corner.

"Ano...sa.. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment." Dark commented.

Risa cocked an eyebrow at this, "Why? Am I not good enough for you?" She shoved his arm away and crossed her own in irritation. Dark grumbled.

"Look," He began, "I'm sorry...Okay? Maybe in the future...we can um...you know and-" He was cut of short when Risa clamped her lips over his. Krad's eyes bulged out in surprise and anger. Dark was at lost of words, but he then pulled away after a few seconds and stood up looking at the books as if nothing ever had happened. Risa was still in her little dream world. Dark then thought this would be the perfect opportunity to use the Niwa sleeping potion. In a swift move, he pulled Risa up in his arms, and covered her mouth and nose with the potion, before sitting her down gently.

"Krad, you can come out now." Dark smirked, while Krad slowly poked his head out of the corner of the vault.

"Whatever gave you the impression that I was here? I was hidden perfectly!" Krad gawked at him. Dark looked over him and smiled at his tenshi.

"Well, you were breathing so deep that all Japan could have heard you." Dark stated making Krad blush. "And you're my other half, Krad, how could I not tell that you were following me?" Dark responded honestly.

Krad cocked an eyebrow, "Stop with the sensitivity crap and tell me what through me off!" He glared at Dark.

The purple-haired angel grinned, and began, "Well it was mostly your breathing and I could sense your aura...apparently someone was being really jealous." Krad's eye twitched

"I wasn't jealous...I was angry that...Okay, fine, I was jealous, and if that ama and I were in a room alone, I'd probably pulled her hair out already!" he snapped.

Dark snickered, "Well, I guess you'll never trust me, huh?" Dark asked.

Krad looked at him in his eyes. "It's not you I don't trust, it's _them_." He replied, somewhat venomously. Dark once again laughed.

"So, are we going to look through the books or what?" Krad asked, having had enough of the other's laughter; Dark nodded and went searching through the thousands of books, as did Krad.

A knock rang through out the shallow apartment as Satoshi walked calmly to the door, sipping his coffee. He opened the door slightly, only to have someone jump him.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke yelled in happiness. The outcome was Satoshi's drink flying into the air, but luckily with his quick movement he caught it just in time. Daisuke got up, and looked at Satoshi guiltily.

"Dai-chan, how many times do I have to tell you- don't jump me when I answer the door!" He groaned, pulling himself up, which unfortunately had him meeting with the Dai-chan's Puppy Eyes O'Doom.

Guilt ran through his bones, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that with Krad not being inside me, I feel incomplete." Satoshi muttered.

Daisuke's eyes widen, "That's why I came here!" He said, cheery all of a sudden. Satoshi looked at him in puzzlement.

"It's just...Whenever Dark and I aren't near each other, I feel like there is a void, but when I'm with you, I don't feel that hole in my chest." Daisuke explained.

Satoshi smiled at this as he realized every time he was with Dai-chan he would feel whole, even with Krad not around.

Daisuke stood there waiting for a reply, until it finally came, "I have to agree with you on that Dai-chan, I do feel whole when I'm with you." Satoshi gave him one of the smiles that Daisuke could only inflict.

Satoshi then noticed that the poor boy was freezing, "Oh! Dai-chan, gomen, I didn't invite you in!" he stammered. He looked at the apartment which was a full on mess, and began to panic.

"Ano...I don't think it's such a good idea to have you come in, Dai-" Too late; Daisuke had already pulled through his barrier, and came face to face with a clump of mess.

Satoshi chuckled nervously, and Daisuke's eye twitched at the clutter bestowed upon him.

"Anou...Satoshi, do you need...some help?" Satoshi continued to give a nervous laugh, but nodded, He soon realized that here Daisuke was all dressed up and he was all _messed_ up, in sweats, and a loose, unclean shirt.

A blush came across his face, and he was about to leave when Daisuke grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Satoshi knew he couldn't lie to Daisuke, and especially so early in there relationship.

"Well...My shirt isn't the cleanest, so I'll just go change." He was about to leave upstairs when the grip on his arm became tighter.

"Why, I mean I know its dirty, but I don't really care...I mean, if were going to be in this relationship, might as well be comfortable with our selves." Daisuke stated so logically. Satoshi just looked at him, at what he had just said made so...so much sense, but yet he felt the need to get clean.

Daisuke noticed this, "There is no need to impress me Satoshi-kun, I love you either way." He pulled Satoshi's body closed to his into a sweet pure embrace. Satsohi smiled, and returned the favour. After a moment they parted.

Daisuke gave Satoshi a perverted grin, "But you know you can loose the shirt if you want." he ran a hand up Satoshi's shirt rubbing his hand up and down his chest; Satsohi grinned at the request and did so.

(This isn't a lemon coming up, but it is a slight lime)

Daisuke licked down the crook of the neck and the shoulder blade knowing that this was Satoshi's weakness. He then moved down from the neck to his perked up nipples knowing this might make him wet. He groaned at the affection Daisuke was showing him, grabbing a hold of his petit, feminine body to feel the body heat that radiated from Daisuke, how he loved the warmth Daisuke held.

Daisuke's hand was about to roam down to Satoshi's pelvis when Satoshi grabbed his arm and shook his head.

Daisuke looked up at him confused, "But...why?"

Satoshi smiled at the innocence that was left in Daisuke's eyes, "As much as I want to do this, I don't think we should set our relationship on a sex basis." Satoshi stated.

Daisuke smiled, "Hai! I think that's a perfect idea, only sex 2 times a month!" Satoshi looked at him mouth wide open.

"Are you mad?" Satoshi exclaimed.

Daisuke giggled at Satoshi's face, "I was only joking Satoshi, once a week." Satoshi gave him that face again.

"Fine, 2 times a week." Satoshi smiled at his request.

"So...I'm guessing you want to clean this place up, Dai-chan?" Satoshi smirked.

"No doubt about that, " Daisuke looked through out the room, "Ano...Satoshi-kun, where's your broom?" Satoshi gave him a soft smile.

"In the broom cupboard." Daisuke laughed nervously, at his own stupidity.

"Ok, Let's get through this! Satoshi, you pick up the living room, I'm going to clean up the kitchen" He yelled, as if it were his battle cry.

"Great," Satoshi muttered. "He acts like his mother." But smiled at the thought of Daisuke wearing a maids outfit...'I wonder if he'll do it for me?' Satoshi wondered secretly, wanting to do it now, but he'd wait...especially for a guy like Daisuke.

(With Krad and Dark)

"Have you found anything Krad?" Dark asked skimming a thick, dusty book.

"Nope." He replied, while taking a glimpse of the Bitch, more commonly (and politely) known as Risa.

Unbeknownst to him, Dark had been trying to catch his eye, and every once in a while he had caught him looking at Risa. He decided to play with his mind little, since obviously they were going to stay down here for a while, and Dark never passed up a chance to make Krad jealous.

"She quite a beauty...isn't she Krad? Reminds me of Rika." Dark said walking towards the girl, and running his hands through her hair. Krad's eye twitched, at the contact of skin coming between the two.

But nevertheless he did reply, "I wouldn't say she's beautiful...more like a little less than pretty." He clenched his hands into fists, and sent a Glare O' Doom Risa's way.

"Really?" Dark observed her more, "She really does look beautiful, I guess its our taste in woman…maybe that's what the difference is." Dark stated licking along Risa jaw line, making her moan, but not enough to make her wake up.

Krad blushed at the sight; he was like the third wheel! And a jealous third wheel at that! He closed the book he was looking at and slammed it down, making Dark jump a bit.

"Well! Since you seemed more interested in Risa, then I'll be going." He turn to leave, but Dark caught his wrist just in time. Krad didn't dare look into his eyes; he didn't want Dark to see he was shedding tears.

"I was just joking Krad, I mean, I could only love you; after all, you are my other-" He was cut off.

"Half? Is that the only reason you love me? Because you're obliged to?" Krad hung his head low so Dark could not look at his face.

"No...it's also how you laugh, smile, and make that sound when I give you just a bit of pleasure." He smirked at the last bit, though Krad still did not look up.

Dark sighed, "Look I only did that thing with Risa before so you would be jealous, alright?"

Krad this time looked up and faced Dark, small tears still ran down his cheeks, "Why would you want to do that, Dark?" He asked.

"I-I just like it when your jealous...it kind of...turns me on." He said over a whisper. Krad's eyes widen at the excitement he can control Dark with.

"Ano..." Krad began, "I forgive you this time, but if you-" He was cut off by Dark moving in closer to his face, and wiping the other's tears with his thumb.

"I know; you'd kill me, then bring me back from the dead and kill me again." Dark smiled up to him and kissed his lips, waiting for Krad to respond, which he did, running his tongue over the kaitou's. Dark pulled his waist closer, wanting more than was enough. Krad gave a little yelp at the sudden movement, but continued the make out session. Dark ran his hands over Krad's back, massaging it tenderly.

After they broke a silent shriek was heard in the background; both of the tenshi turned their heads, and got in fighting poses.

"I can't believe you, Dark!" Risa screamed at the kaitou, throwing what was close to her, which happened to be books...lots and lots of books.

"I-Look, Risa; I can explain...well, actually I can't…Okay, so I lead you on! But I did it so Krad and I can go back to our world! We can't live here; our power is draining day by day, and if we-" He was cut off by a book slamming against his forehead.

Krad gave a little chuckle, "You deserved that, Dark." Risa then turned to Krad.

"I wouldn't be talking, you homo!" Krad glared at the brunette, and she glared back at him. Electric waves seemed to gather around them both, while Dark stared at them in the middle.

"Ano...you guys-"

"Stay out of this!" Both Krad and Risa yelled, making Dark jump, and obey.

Risa was the first to break the staring contest, "So, you think you're going to make my Dark a homo?"

Krad cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me? _Your_ Dark? I don't think so, I had him first! Plus he's gay all on his own." Krad crossed his arms, having enough of her shrieks.

"He is not gay if he loves me!" Risa yelled back.

"Dark is _my_ boyfriend!" Krad yelled at her, having had enough of her stupidity. He grabbed Dark by the shirt, and slammed his lips over Dark's, in a rough kiss. The kaitou immediately responded to the action, and pulled the smaller frame closer to him.

About a few more seconds they parted; Krad look to Dark and as if he was telling him something, and Dark nodded.

"Gomen, Risa. But I really don't love you, and Krad's right...I really am gay." Risa stared at him, wide eyed.

"I can't believe you, I'm-" unfortunately, she didn't get to finish that heartfelt sentence, since Krad made her take a whiff of the sleeping potion.

"Hey! How'd you get that?" Dark stared at him in shock.

Krad only gave him one of Dark's trademark smirks, "You're not the only one who knows how to steal." Dark gave a chuckle, as did Krad and both went back to finding the prophecy.

Little did they know, it had already found them…

To be continued...!

bwhahaha! What did ya ppl's think? I hope you like it as much as I do! Becuase this story is one of my best efforts! well I like to thank Grace for the proof readiong and my mother for leaving me at peace! Yay! I was on the computer for this 4 hours today! and without my little sister and my mom pestering me! yay! excited! Well I hope you willcontinue reading it and please REVIEW! PLEASE!

THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! TO ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWS!


	13. Ch 13 A certain situation

Hello! All I have to say there will be errors people, not everyone is perfect...especially me. :)

Anyway here's the story and there will be only one more chapter...yes I am very sad! Thank you everyone!

What happened last time:

Krad only gave him one of Dark's trademark smirks, "You're not the only one who knows how to steal." Dark gave a chuckle, as did Krad, and both went back to finding the prophecy.

Little did they know, it had already found them…

Now:

CH.13 A certain situation

"Krad? Have you found anything?" Dark asked skimming through a book he had already read a while ago.

Krad shook his head, "I think we've seen all these books and scrolls already." he admitted. He turned to look at the other person in the room, who was at the moment unconscious. Risa laid there and looked at her outfit in disgust.

"Why would anyone want to wear _that_?" He sneered, indicating the length of the girl's skirt.

Dark laughed, "I'm guessing she thought she was going to get some tonight."

Krad glared at her unmoving body and muttered some incoherent words, then continued to search for the prophecy.

Dark roamed around the room, running a finger down the spines of the books, until something caught his eyes. It read 'The creator of the wings'. Curiosity took over, and he flipped through the book, to find a picture of what seemed to be Krad and himself. The drawing was quite beautiful, in an understated way; their eyes held a distant longing for one another.

"Hey, Krad. Have you ever heard of 'The Creator of the Wings'?" Dark asked, mesmerized by the book.

"Anou….I think I have. Why, did you find anything interesting?" Krad moved behind Dark, and looked over his shoulder to take a glance at the book; his breath shortened at the sight of the drawing. He instantly grabbed what was closest, and dragged it down with him. Dark gasped at the sudden shock of being pulled at once, but he immediately regained his composure when he felt the death-grip on his shoulder.

"W-What's wrong Krad?" Dark asked with a worried look on his face; he couldn't help…and Krad's eyes gave the impression of loosing its light.

"Krad? What's wrong?" He shook the blonde's shoulder; the death grip appeared to loosen its grip and Krad's eyes held that same expression in the book…aloof.

Small tears ran down Dark's face; how he hated to see Krad in so much pain! All at once a gust of wind surrounded both angels, and Dark instantly wrapped his arms around Krad, as a protective shield from what could happen next.

"You fool!" an angry woman's voice echoed along the walls of the hallway; Dark didn't flinch at the sound, only looked up to see who- or what- it was.

"If you want to save the White Wings, you have to close the Kuso book!" the woman shrieked at him in irritation.

Dark did what he was told and Krad finally loosen his grip from Dark's shoulder, although it did leaving a red mark. Krad let out a tired sigh, and closed his eyes into a deep slumber.

"And here I thought I wasn't going to meet the famous Phantom Thief Dark." She chuckled, " It took both of you long enough" The voice told him, somewhat dryly

Dark cocked an eyebrow at the voice who could not be found. He settled Krad down next to Risa, hoping that when one woke up, they wouldn't try to kill one another in their sleep. He moved a gold lock from his lover's face, and placed it behind Krad's ear, gently laying a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled softly. _'I thought I was going to lose you.'_

"Thank you." He said to the mystery woman, whilst moving away from Krad and Risa.

"You're welcome, Phantom Thief Dark. Now could-"

"Ok first off you can call me Dark, especially after saving my….um, _lover_ from what ever that was." he flushed with embarrassment.

The woman laughed at the sight.

"Dark, there's no need to be embarrassed about having Krad as a lover; I think the pair of you make a very cute couple." She giggled; Dark once again blushed.

"So, what was that?" he asked, glancing at Krad.

"That drawing you saw was a spell, used to maintain the white wings." She explained. Dark nodded at the newfound information.

"Dark, can you do me a favor?" The woman asked. Dark accepted, and waited for the request.

"In the middle of the room, there is a small chest; do you see it?" Dark walked towards Krad and Risa, and there, on top of a small coffee table, was a golden chest, encrusted with assorted gems. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before, but brushed it off. He observed it closely. Engraved on the top was one word; _'Coexistence'_

"Yes, I see it. What do you want me to do?" Dark asked, picking up the small chest.

"Open it." The voice appeared to fade, but Dark did what was asked. For a moment nothing emerged, then for the second time the howling wind wrapped around him. He clenched the object to his chest, waiting for a blow of some sort!

But instead, the wind settled, and a woman slightly older than Risa emerged. Her hair was pure white, and quite short; A light seem to glisten around her presence; Her eyes were dark purple with long thick eyelashes, she was quite a beauty. The gown she wore held loose on her petite body, and her overall existence was serene.

She smiled up to him, "I was wondering when you were going to notice me," She giggled. "Both of you were so funny! Searching everywhere, and finding nothing." She giggled some more.

Dark glared at her in irritation. "You mean you saw we were going through hell and you just sat there and watched!"

The young girl just grinned back, "Yeah, so what? I needed some enjoyment, so I let you squirm. And I wouldn't be talking, Dark- after all, I did save your white wings." She walked over to Krad, and ran her fingers down his jaw line.

"I have to admit Dark, you do pick the best." she cooed. Dark's eyes flared with jealousy. She took note of that, and continued to roam Krad's body.

"He's very beautiful." She ran her hand under his shirt. Dark was about to push her off his lover, when he heard a voice.

"Risa! I told you not to-" Riku stared at both Dark and the woman, who was in the middle of molesting a guy who looked somewhat similar to Dark. Her eyes then circled around to Risa.

"What did you do to my sister?" she yelled, running down the stairs, pushing Dark to the side to get to Risa.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Anou...she got in the way and I had to give her some sleeping potion, but there's no harm in using it!" He said, with his hands held up in defense.

"Got in the way? She's your _date_! How could she get in the way?" She set her sister down, and starting walking towards Dark.

Dark didn't even see it coming; all of a sudden she raised her hand, and Thwap! She had hit him, hard…And Kami-sama, it _stung_.

"W-What was that for!" He questioned angrily.

Tears were welling up in her eyes, "Do you have any clue how much she cares for you! She went through hell just to get _one measly date_ with you, and you have the nerve to use her!" The tears were now running down her cheeks.

"It's not like that!" He said, pulling her into an embrace, which caught Riku off guard.

He whispered into her ear, "Listen, I have to admit I was using her. But the only reason for that was because Krad- that blond guy over there- and I have to go back to our world. We can't be here anymore; our life supply is very limited. If we stay any longer, we will surely die. So we needed to find the prophecy, and it was your grandma who had it, but then Krad found out it was in your house all along." Riku was at lost for words; sure, they were using Risa, but it was for a good cause...to survive.

Dark continued, "Now do you understand?" Riku nodded, still trapped in his embrace.

During their little moment, the young woman disentangled herself from Krad and walked towards the golden chest. She opened it, and there was a scroll, Her eyes shone with glee. She sat next to Krad again, reading the scroll happily, waiting for the two to stop their chit chat- after all, interrupting them would have been rude, right?

Dark loosened his grip and let Riku out of his embrace, "Woman." He said briefly, turing towards the young woman.

"Hey! What are you reading? Is that the scroll?" He questioned.

The mysterious girl turned to the two and frowned. "First off, call me Towa...but that makes me sound old, so all me Toto, 'Kay?" She smiled then continued, "And yes Dark this is the scroll you have been looking for, bur I don't think I should let you read it." She got up, and waved it in his face.

Dark cocked an eyebrow, and with a swift hand movement, the scroll was in his hands.

Toto's eyes widen, "Hey! You weren't supposed to do that!" She whined.

"Well, that's too bad! Never wave something at your opponent when you know-" he was cut off, when Toto jumped into his arms and kissed him. Riku stared at both of the creatures in front of her, asking herself why she even bothered.

"Yay! I've been trying to give you a formal greeting for a long time!" She jumped off of him and sat down next to Krad while Riku gagged at what she had just witnessed.

Dark's eye twitched 'Greeting sure have changed since I've been in our world.' Dark thought.

"By the way, I'm not your opponent. I just like to have fun." she smiled.

Dark looked at her as if she were a freak; in no time he opened the scroll and read it:

_Once Both the white wings and the dark have overlapped the co-existing parts of the two human tamers will be send out of their bodies. Unfortunately the white and black wings life expansion has shortened drastically and They will have only a few weeks left to live_.

Dark snorted at this.

_The great guardians of the Hikari have placed a method so both of you can be sent to the world were you belong in, a guide will help you here name is Towa no Shirubin._

He looked at the guide who was fascinated by the way the chandelier hung, Dark cocked an eyebrow at their "guide". 'we have a better chance with a bird.' Dark mumbled. All of the sudden Toto changed into a bird and flew up to the chandelier to gaze at the beauty. Dark groaned.

_First and foremost you have to maintain the most powerful Tenshi feather wings you have, most likely it would be in the possession of the Niwa clan. After you have maintain this item there is only one thing left to do..._

Dark gulped at what may happen next.

_is go back to were time has never stopped for both the White wings and the black. _

_Cut the flesh of the tamer and smear it with the feather once both are together, head toward were time had stood still for both. Once in place combined both the black and white feather and repeat this chant "Gehen Sie zurück zu der Welt, in der wir schließlich frei sein können"_

"So you done?" asked Toto

"Yea." Dark said a little astonished that the Hikari would actually do that and at the fact he was finally going home.

"So are you going to search for the powerful Tenshi wings?" Toto said checking her nails.

"What? Hey you already read it didn't you?" Dark asked clenching the scroll in his hand, having enough of the stupid bird.

"Well, being stuck in there for so long, and having nothing to do! Of course I read it! I even memorized it." She 'humped' and walked up towards the stairs.

"Hey!" Dark caught her wrist; she looked down with innocent eyes.

"Where do you think your going?" He menacingly asked.

Toto didn't seem the least intimidated, she just put a smile on and said, "Your lovers awake."

In a blink of an eye Dark was at his side, "Krad, are you okay?" He cautiously helped him up trying not to injury anything.

He looked up confused at Dark and the surroundings, then everything came into place. "Dark, W-What happened? Did you get hurt? W-Who's that?" Apparently Jealousy ran throwing his veins when it came to Dark.

"She's part of the prophecy...our guide." He regrettably said.

"Oh...so what happened to me?" Krad asked, jealousy melting away. Dark grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him up.

"I'll tell you later, but trust me everything is fine. Anyway we have to go an get the most powerful Tenshi wings...or something like that." Krad nodded then noticed his hair was out of place, he tried to put it all the way back, but one strand of hair was caught in a button.

Dark chuckled a little, "Here let me help you." he undid the strand that was caught on the button.

"There." Dark finished, Krad smiled softly leaning into a blissful kiss.

"ahem!" Toto interrupted, both of the Tenshi's backed up blushing madly...well Krad was blushing, Dark had that cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Could you guys continue that, somewhere else! We have business to take care off and I don't want to die here with you two." She groaned pulling Riku along.

"Hey?" Riku protested, but failed.

"You have seen to much, we'll have to erase your memory." She said still pulling her along.

"B-But what about Risa?" She encountered.

Toto, didn't care at the moment and continued up the stairs, yelling at both of the yaoi guys walking behind her.

(With Satoshi & Daisuke)

Daisuke giggled, "You see Satoshi, when you try to clean your apartment, then you can find all sorts of things!" He yelled in glee, Satoshi only smiled slightly.

What they had found was an old scrapbook of pictures of his childhood and of when his mother was alive. She had died when he was very young, and he couldn't remember certain things, but what he did remember was never being alone.

"Yeah. You see this picture," He pulled it out of the captive scrapbook, "Is a picture of my mother." He handed it to Daisuke who looked at it with awe.

"S-She's beautiful, Satoshi." Daisuke exasperated, Satoshi smiled at the innocent Daisuke who was still entranced in the picture.

"Yea...she was." His smile faded as memories rushed back, but he was brought back when Daisuke spoke.

"You have her eyes. Very lovely." Satoshi put the picture back into the scrapbook then skimmed throughout to find Satoshi when he was around the age 3 naked.

"How Kawaii!" Daisuke giggled, making Satoshi blush meekly. Satoshi took the scrapbook from his hands and shut it.

"I-I think that's enough reminiscing." He said clearly still embarrassed.

"You don't have to blush so much Satoshi..." He bit his lip nervously, "I've seen you naked before." He said above a whisper, Satoshi's blush deepened to crimson red.

Daisuke laughed, "I love it when you blush." He kissed his cheek.

Satoshi cocked an eyebrow, "And I love your kisses." he said taking Daisuke to the ground.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke laughed coquettishly. Satoshi just placed butterfly kisses along his jaw and his shoulder blade, while Daisuke subsided the struggling and letting him enjoy his body. Satoshi sucked in one certain spot making Daisuke moan.

He got up slightly, "Now people will know your taken." He smirked.

Daisuke put up an innocent face, "By giving me a hickey...oh well I guess I'm not going to have fun with Takeshi anymore." He smiled knowing Satoshi's jealousy would go on a rampage any second.

It was clear enough for Satoshi to see that Daisuke was only joking, but when it came up with his Koi, there is no way in hell he was sharing. He quickly got up and was about to head for the door when Daisuke caught his wrist.

"Satoshi-kun," He purred, "I was just joking." pulling Satoshi into a embrace, nuzzling his head on his chest.

"You know you shouldn't lie to me about that." Satoshi said in Daisuke's ear, as

he chuckled, "I know, but I love it when I can make you jealous." He pulled him to the couch, they both said nothing but only continued some experimental rubbing.

(At the Niwa House)

"I don't think I should enter." Krad said a bit nervous of entering, Dark held on to his hand.

"Come on! I'll explain everything to Emiko! Plus Daiki isn't here so he wont take it bad! They'll understand, I promise no harm will come to you okay?" He smiled honestly making Krad weak in the knees.

He nodded, "Okay."

Once inside the house, Dark was a little curious why the traps didn't go off; he waved off the idea and continued to the vault.

"Dark, I'm so glad your home I-" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw Krad next to him.

Dark smiled slightly, "Don't worry Emiko...he wont hurt anyone trust me." Emiko cocked an eyebrow, but trusted in Dark.

"Ok, but I'm still not trusting that thing." She said turning to Krad, soon she looked at whom was behind them, Two young woman, one of which she did not know and Riku.

"Oh, Riku honey...what are you doing here?" She laughed nervously.

"To tell you the truth Mrs. Niwa...I really don't know. All I can say is that this chick dragged me out of my house and said she was going to erase my memories, or something like that. But…Mrs. Niwa what relationship do you have with Dark?" Riku asked quite confused.

"Anou...yes well, Dark happens to be," She looked at Dark as if asking permission, he nodded, "Dark is Daisuke's other's half." Riku gawked at her, 'everything makes sense now!' she thought, soon she came back to reality.

"Y-You mean, Dark is Daisuke?" She yelled.

"Some what, he has a mind of his own." Emiko said happily now she didn't have to keep this secret to herself anymore.

"Emiko," Dark interrupted, "We need to get the most powerful Tenshi wings...Do you know where they are?" He asked still hand in hand with Krad.

Emiko didn't leave this unnoticed, "It in the vault in the center." She said. when he was about to leave Emiko swiftly grabbed Dark wrist and whispered this in his ear.

"So your gay too?" Emiko asked, and without a reply she continued, "I hope you to find happiness." She smiled sadly. Dark nodded then proceeded down the stairs to their vault.

"So...who may you be?" She asked Toto.

The young woman blushed, "Oh gomen," She bowed, "I am Towa no Shirube. But I like to be called Toto"

Emiko smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm-" She was cut off.

"Your Emiko Niwa, Mother of the tamer Daisuke Niwa." Towa said happily,

"Your like a God in our world." Toto admired, and once again she gave her special greeting.

"hoho." Emiko laughed embarrassed at the attention.

"Toto!" Dark yelled back. Toto looked at him with a sour face.

"Don't do that!" He yelled

"Hold on! I'm having a talk with Mrs. Niwa!" Toto replied.

"Fine where going in!" Dark yelled back apparently angry at Toto for some unknown reason...maybe because she's satin?

"Go in then!" She yelled back, then continued talking to Emiko.

Dark mumbled, "Come on Krad." He said pulling him along down to the vault.

"Stay close." Dark squeezed his hand, "There's traps everywhere and don't closed the-" To late Krad let the door slip and it closed up tight.

"Door." Dark finished.

Krad put on a worried face, "oops."

Dark let out a sigh, "Its okay, Toto's going to come in soon just give it a couple of minutes." Dark roamed around the corridor.

"So what do we do now." Krad gawked at all the Hikari art.

"Wanna eat something?" Dark offered, walking to a small kitchen in the corner of the huge room.

"A kitchen in a vault?" Krad asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey, sometimes we have to plan out things and nights can get long! Plus were men...men eat, a lot." Dark smiled.

Krad chuckled at his statement, "No thanks." He waved it off.

"Suite yourself." Dark said shoving a load of bread into his mouth and then chugged down some milk.

(This is dedicated to StowBandGeek, She wanted a lemon and a lemon she will get!)

Soon an hour had past and still no sign of Toto, Dark groaned.

"For the love of God Let me out!" dark pounded on the vault door, finally all his energy and he then sat against the door.

Krad laughed. "A few minutes?" He grinned wickedly.

"I don't suppose I can get you anything? Wine? A little fish perhaps?"  
Dark swallowed hard, glaring up at the braided figure standing above him. Suddenly Krad missed a step, knocking him off balance and sending the lithe body tumbling onto Dark.

The Purple haired Tenshi immediately wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him, effectively trapping him with his embrace.  
"Now this is something you can help me with," he grinned up at his stunned friend. "Help me take my mind off this death trap."

"D...Dark!" Krad exclaimed, blushing as his body rubbed against the Thief's.  
Before the blonde haired Tenshi could protest further, Dark swooped up and claimed Krad's dainty lips with his own. He felt Krad hesitate only for a moment before relaxing into his embrace. Krad buried his fingers into the silky purple hair, drawing him closer. Dark parted his lips and touched his tongue gently to Krad's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Krad answered by , allowing Dark to slip his tongue inside.

How long they lay there, tasting each other, they did not know. When Krad finally pulled away to rest his head on Dark's shoulder, the sun outside had long since set and the moonlight was creeping in through the porthole.  
Dark lazily stroked Krad's back through his shirt.

Krad murmured softly, snuggling closer into Dark's embrace. "Feel better?"

"Much." He sighed and squeezed Krad's hand gently. He nuzzled the side of his face.

"Krad," he whispered huskily into the smaller boy's ear, "stay with me tonight?"

The smaller boy sighed happily and squeezed gently back. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Then let's get more comfortable, shall we?"

"Nani?"

"We're both wearing entirely too many clothes."  
In the pale light of the moon he could see Krad's face darken as he blushed. The blond haired Tenshi self-consciously clutched at the neckline of his white shirt.

Swallowing hard he whispered to his companion, "Wh... what did you have in mind?"

Dark grinned and sat up, pulling Krad up with him. He reached down and pulled Krad's shoes and socks off their small, dainty feet and throw them to the other side of the room. Reaching down, he grabbed the hem of his own shirt and dragged it over his head, sending it soaring to meet Krad's shoes on the floor.

He smirked, an evil gleam in his dark purple eyes, as he turned to lean over Krad's small frame. "That shirt has got to go."

Krad clutched it tighter, suddenly shy. "D-Dark, I don't think..." His protest was silenced as the Tenshi swooped down and captured his lips. All other thoughts of protest were driven from his mind as Dark's tongue made its way inside his mouth.

Unconsciously his hand let go of his shirt and dropped to his side. Dark took the opportunity to immediately undo the clasps at the smaller Tenshi's throat. As his lips pressed harder, his hands swiftly undid each little button. Drawing away once the task was complete, he stared into Krad's Amber eyes as he reverently pushed the cloth off the boy's small shoulders.

The smaller Tenshi was mesmerized by the heat he saw in Dark's gaze. He sucked in a ragged breath as the cool night air brushed against his bare skin.

"So beautiful," Dark whispered as he brought his hands up to touch the silky smooth skin of Krad's shoulders. He heard Krad make a small sound in the back of his throat at the touch. He had a sudden urge to taste the smooth skin under his fingertips. Slowly he bent his head and half-kissed, half-bit the side of Krad's throat.

The blonde haired Tenshi melted against Dark's bare chest. Small hands wound themselves into purple-colored hair as Dark explored the slender neck. He licked and nipped a trail down Krad's chest to one small, pebble-hard nipple. As he swirled the nub into his mouth, Krad arched his back and whispered Dark's name. Dark lifted his head and kissed him again, pushing him down on the floor as he did. He gathered in his arms, holding the slim figure close as he settled down beside him.

"I almost wish we were stuck here forever," Dark murmured, absently playing with the end of Krad's braid.  
Krad chuckled. "Just a few minutes ago you were couldn't wait to get out."

"Ah. But that was before you took my mind off it," he answered with a hoarse whisper as he began running the end of the braid across Krad's skin. He eyes closed as tiny shivers ran through his body.  
"D...Dark?" he asked, finding it hard to make a complete thought.  
"Hmm?" He brushed the braid across one pert nipple. He could hear his companion take in a deep, ragged breath at the touch.  
"I... I think someone...is coming," he stammered, distracted by Dark's teasing.

Dark hadn't noticed, but Krad was right. Someone was trying to open the door. But he found he didn't really care if someone had come in just now. All he cared about right now was the blond haired boy in his arms. "You're right," he whispered back, running one hand down the smooth skin of Krad's back.

"Dark! Krad!" Toto yelled on the other side. Dark murmured a yea...he was kind of pissed off.

"We can't get the door to open!" Emiko yelled back.

"Oh well I guess you have to go get someone." Dark said in a happy tune.

"Well, can't you open it?" Emiko asked.

"No." dark simply responded.

"Why? After all you are the Phantom thief-" she was cut off.

"I will have to use magic, and if I do I will die." He said placing kisses down Krad's neck.

"Too bad grandpa isn't here. "Emiko said on the other side. Dark at the moment was thanking God.

"Were going to get Daisuke!" Emiko shouted on the other side.

"Emiko, for goodness sake! were not deaf!"

"oh...sorry." Emiko shyly said, "Were going now ok?" dark murmured a yes and they were off.

"Do you think you can help me get my mind off of this trap?"  
Violet eyes met amber. "I... think I can do that." A soft blush spread across his cheeks. "If you want me," he added shyly.

Dark shifted position, flipping Krad onto his back. He raised himself above his friend on his elbows. "Oh, I want you. But... are you sure you want this?"  
Krad nodded, "I've always wanted you, I love you Dark."

Dark felt something squeeze his heart at those prophetic-sounding words.  
"I love you too." Dark said kissing his lips.

Dark didn't need anymore urging. Dropping his head, he claimed Krad's lips with a brutal kiss, thrusting his tongue inside his lover's hot, sweet mouth. He nudged Krad's legs apart and slid his still-clothed knee between them. He pressed down onto Krad's slender frame as if somehow trying to become one with the Amber-eyed Tenshi.

Krad arched upward, hands wandering along the well-muscled planes of Dark's back. He gasped audibly as Dark's hip pressed against his arousal. He longed to feel flesh against flesh and decided they were both still wearing too many clothes. Exerting his god-given strength, he easily flipped the purple-haired Tenshi over onto his back.

Straddling Dark's waist, Krad smiled down at his new lover. Reaching behind him, he slipped the tie off the end of his braid and shook the Blond hair free from its restraints.

As the cascade of blonde came tumbling over Krad's shoulders, Dark felt his breath catch in his throat. He'd never seen anything as beautiful as the boy sitting above him. He reached up to cup Krad's cheek, bringing the older boy down for a long, sensual kiss. He tangled his hands in the silky strands, marveling at how Krad's hair sent tiny shivers through his body where it brushed over his skin.

Krad broke away from Dark's mouth, kissing a trail down the amber eyed Tenshi's neck and chest. He paused only to tease Dark's nipples with teeth and tongue before continuing downward. When he reached the purple boy's navel, he dipped his tongue inside, causing the Dark to moan low in the back of his throat. As his mouth teased the skin along Dark's stomach, Krad's small hands were busy undoing the laces of his lover's breeches.

Dark felt tugging at the cloth and lifted his hips to help Krad draw the garment off his body. Tossing the clothing aside, Dark gazed down at his lover's magnificent body. Golden skin gleamed in the moonlight. Dark's arousal hardened even more as he felt Krad's gaze sweep over his body.

"Like what you see?" he asked huskily, liquid heat shining in his purple eyes.

Krad could only nod, frozen by his lover's golden beauty. Dark chuckled and sat up. Tasting the older Tenshi's lips again, it was Dark's turn to divest Krad of his remaining clothing. The blonde haired Tenshi didn't realize what Dark was doing until he felt Dark's bare thigh move against his own. The younger man grinned at Krad's expression of surprise. Now was not the time for preliminaries. The evil gleam in his purple eyes was the only warning he gave Krad before he dropped his head into his lover's lap and engulfed his hardening erection in his mouth.

Krad shouted in surprise, half falling backward onto his elbows. Dark hooked his arms around Krad's slender legs and spread them wide. The older boy blushed at the sudden exposure but was soon lost in the sensation of Dark's talented tongue. The Dark swirled around the tip of Krad's arousal, then swallowed him to the root. Krad's hips bucked as he threw his head back.

After several long minutes of this sweet torture, Dark replaced his tongue with his hand. As he pumped his lover with quick and steady strokes, his mouth traveled lower, caressing the sac at the base of Krad's shaft and wandering down to tease the puckered entrance of his body.

Krad's elbows gave out as Dark's tongue slipped inside of him. He lay on his back, oblivious to everything but dark's hands and tongue and the rolling of the ship beneath them. His breathing came in heavy gasps. He gripped the sheets beneath him in both hands, crying out as he felt the delicious heat coiling in his lower belly. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, and he didn't want it to end so quickly. He reached down and tugged at Dark's hair.

Dark gave Krad hard shaft one final lick before crawling up his lover's flushed body. He kissed Krad's hard and deep, allowing Krad to taste himself on Dark's tongue. The purple head replaced his mouth with his fingers, encouraging his lover to lathe them generously. Then he slipped his hand down Krad's body, brushing tantalizingly against his arousal, before seeking out the older boy's entrance. With careful precision, he pushed one slick finger inside.

Krad moaned and turned his head away, giving Dark access to the creamy skin at his throat. As he sucked greedily at the skin over Krad's jugular, he added a second finger, carefully stretching his lover in preparation of what was to come. When he added the third, he brushed against something deep within Krad's body, causing the smaller Tenshi to cry out and push against Dark's hand. The younger man smiled and began thrusting those fingers in and out, watching the emotions play out on his lover's face as he stroked him inside and out. But when Krad moaned his name, he lost his resolve. He removed his fingers, ignoring Krad's cry of protest, and positioned his throbbing erection at his lover's entrance. One hand gripped Krad's hip while the other searched out the older Tenshi's hand and intertwined their fingers as he slowly entered Krad's body.  
He pushed himself in by degrees, not wanting to hurt his delicate lover. He watched the expressions play over Krad's face, his eyes closed and head thrown back, biting his lower lip as he pushed against the younger Tenshi. Finally Dark was sheathed completely by Krad's warm, velvety passage. He held the smaller boy tightly to him, allowing him time to adjust.

"Oh, Dark-Chan," the blonde haired boy breathed. He had never experienced anything quite like this before. The feeling of being completely _filled_ while his own burning need was cushioned between their bodies... it was almost overwhelming. But he wanted, no, _needed_ more. He bucked his hips, trying to get Dark to move, thrust, do _anything_ to ease the burning need building low in his belly.

But the purple haired Tenshi had other ideas. He pressed his entire weight onto the smaller boy in order to keep him still. While he knew if Krad really wanted to he could easily dislodge Dark from above him, he also knew the blonde haired Tenshi was too lost in sensation to do so. Grinning, he held absolutely still, not saying a word. He let the rocking of the ship be their rhythm. For a long, long moment they lay there, staring into one another's eyes, completely at the mercy of the restless sea. When one powerful wave crashed against the side of the ship, sending the vessel lurching violently starboard, the momentum thrust Dark deeper within Krad's body.

The Tenshi arched his back as his lover hit that magic spot deep inside him. He cried out Dark's name, lifting his legs and wrapping them around the purple man's body. Incredibly the change in position sent him even deeper. Dark clenched his teeth together, unable to keep still any longer. He withdrew slowly to the tip, then thrust back inside hard and fast. Over and over he pounded into Krad's body, only dimly aware that his furious pace could be hurting his lover had Krad not been moaning and writhing beneath him.

Dark lifted his torso off Krad's body to gain better leverage. Reaching down between their bodies, he grasped Krad's dripping erection and began pumping in time with his rhythm. He felt Krad reach up and grab hold of his arms; the smaller boy meeting his thrusts halfway. As Krad cried his name once more with his head thrown back, eyes closed and face flushed, Dark felt something snap within him. He slammed into the Blonde haired Tenshi once, twice more before growling Krad's name and releasing himself into his lover's body in a stream of hot, creamy liquid.

The sound of Dark's hoarse cry and the sensation of the purple haired essence shooting into him sent Krad reeling over the edge. His world turned white as he coated Dark's hand with his own seed as all his muscles clenched in release.  
Wordlessly Dark collapsed on top of his lover, spent beyond exhaustion. Krad made a muffled cry of protest and pushed the taller boy off to one side, then curled up against his chest, sated. He snuggled into Dark's arms and kissed his throat.

"Mmm, Dark-Chan, that was... that was..."  
"Magnificent? Wonderful? Splendid?" Dark supplied, smiling down at his lover.  
Krad shifted closer then made a face as he felt the damp sheets against his hip. "Messy. Scoot over."  
Dark chuckled, solving the problem by lifting the blonde haired tenshi and lay him fully on top of his body. Krad sighed happily, stretching himself along Dark's body.

"I wonder when there coming?" Krad yawned, dark only chuckled, content with what had happened.

"They'll come soon. Just rest." Dark said softy into the Amber-eyed tenshi; falling asleep in the process.

(With Satoshi & Dai)

"Satoshi! Someone's at the door could you please get it?" Daisuke said cleaning the closet.

Satoshi sighed, 'one day and he's already and he thinks he owns this apartment...not that I'm complaining.' Satoshi smiled.

He walked in his usual steady speed, but when he was about to turn the knob, the door came rushing almost crashing onto his face.

"Hey!" Satoshi stammered to say, but caught what he was about to say when he say who it was, Mrs. Emiko, Riku, and this unknown girl. Satoshi backed up a bit and took one look at Riku, Jealousy sparks seemed to be running all over her body. 'You know what they say, see a woman angry…runaway.' Satoshi thought.

"Satoshi, Have you seen my Daisuke-Chan?" Emiko asked worriedly.

Satoshi nodded and called out for his lover, "Dai-Chan, Your Kaa-san is here." Daisuke finished what he was doing and ran to the front door; his mom stood at the front step.

"Daisuke! Krad and Dark are stuck in the vault and your the only one elidible to unlock it." Emiko said quickly.

Daisuke sighed, "Yes I'll go mom...but can Sato--" He was cut by Satoshi.

"I think its best if i stay here." Satoshi said sadly, but no one could notice it except Daisuke.

"No, I think you should come Satoshi-kun." Emiko interrupted, Satoshi's eyes widen at the invitation.

"Really?" Daisuke asked happily; Emiko nodded here head 'I need to get use to him, because it seems that Daisuke might be with him for a long time.' Emiko thought.

"Come on Satoshi." Daisuke smiled pulling him almost out of the door.

Satoshi smiled and nodded; Daisuke yelled in Glee.

Toto remained quiet when He saw Satoshi, but finally when she came to she jumped on top of him and laid a big kiss on his lips.

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled in fury and pulled off the girl.

"He is my boyfriend! Don't you ever come near him again or I'll pummel you into the ground." Daisuke yelled pulling a smirking Satoshi away from here.

"B-But its the Satoshi Hikari! The one most powerful creatures in my land! And I just kissed him!" Toto blushed and giggled like a little girl.

"Who are you anyway?" Daisuke asked, his eyebrow twitching at the same time.

"I am Towa no Shirube, and your Daisuke Niwa, part of the Niwa clan, tamer of Dark the Phantom thief and one of the most powerful creatures in my land!" Toto said happily than jumped on him and gave him a kiss.

Satoshi was the one who pulled her off this time, "you don't just go around kissing people!" Riku yelled.

"Its a greeting. Am I wrong?" Toto asked confused.

"There is no use in hanging out! We need to get Dark and Krad out before they kill themselves!" Emiko said walking to their car.

'or they may already had sex.' Satoshi and Daisuke thought.

Reviews! Please Review! thankx to all those who have! I would like to thank Gure-chan! I love you! and I hope everything will go good for you!

Anyway! Please Review and I shall love you forever!

Tenshi Wings


	14. Ch 14 A final Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel!

I'm so sorry that this took forever! I'm still unfortunately in college! lol ill be finishing soon and hopefully ill be able to finish all my fanfics~

xoxo Tenshi wings

Chapter 14: final thought

"Krad." Dark said poking at his side waiting to hear Krads reaction. "…what dark…" he murmured under his breath getting irritated rather quickly. Dark didn't respond, he only continued the poking of the skin. He couldn't bare it any further. He felt disgusted, his hair was messy, it was hot and stupid totow...or toto or whatever the fuck her name is, wasn't there yet! Krad dragged himself up towards the door, staring at it with complete awe. Nothing seemed to happen.

Dark laid watching his lover continue dazing at the door. Silence soared around the room. Finally krad broke it.

"..Dark..."

He looked up intrigued, "Yes love?" Krad ignored his little comment and continued

"When I die…will my light still be as bright..?" Dark looked at his back.

"I believe it will still burn…" He said quietly

Krad looked over his shoulder confused by his answer, "Why?" Dark got up from their little bed and went towards Krad.

"Because I believe," he knelt down next to Krad, "your light will always live through me.." He kissed his forehead, "You're my better half." He smirked, making Krad melt.

he laughed, "Don't tell me things I already know." Smiling at him.

(Cut to The rest of the gang)

"I have to kiss THAT!?" Daisuke exclaimed pointing at the oddly shaped frog on the door. Mrs. Niwa shook her head. He looked down at the frog and groaned. He slowly thought to himself, 'maybe dark and Krad can live happily ever after in library!...of course that cant happen! Then Satoshi will be all on my case about responsibility and blah, blah, blah! I Just don't like frogs…ok I'm kind of scared to death of frogs! I can't believe I'm about to kiss this fucking frog!'

He looked up at his mom, "Do I have too?" Satoshi looked at Daisuke.

"What's wrong Daisuke? It's just a frog, kiss it and let's get this whole thing over with." He said pushing him towards the frog. Daisuke with held his own but it seemed like the frog was getting closer and closer. His vision became foggy.

THUD…Daisuke fainted in front of everybody. Satoshi grabbed him as soon as he saw him hit the floor.

(Daisuke's dream)

"Moooommmy!?" Little Daisuke yelled. It was cold, wet. His mother was once again training him to become a good tamer. He sighed. He had completed his task but he couldn't find his way out of the forest. He gave up and made a camp under a shallow tree near the river for easier water access. He looked for some wood and started to make a fire. Daisuke sat waiting for something or anybody. Unfortunately, something came later on that night.

Snap! Daisuke woke up looking around for any clues as to the sudden snap. That's when he spotted it. Right in front of him…stood a huge frog ribbiting as loudly as possible. Daisuke stood weak at the knees. He couldn't move, frozen at the sight of this beast. That's when the fire flames went out, the darkness didn't help at all. His vision became cloudy and he passed out.

When he woke up his mother was over him searching for any injuries. Daisuke only hugged his mother. Repeating.

"Please...Don't have the frog come get me."

(Back to reality)

Daisuke saw everyone surrounding him. Satoshi was almost at the brink of tears, he wiped them away as quickly as he could so Daisuke wouldn't see.

Daisuke felt his head, "What happened?"

Satoshi started, "Well, you fainted at the sight of the frog and had us all worried about you." He smacked his head in the process, "Look" he spoke while not making any eye contact, "Your mother told me," he squeezed his hand, "I understand that's it's the most terrible thing ever but. Once Dark and Krad go back to their worlds then we can be free. We can start a whole clean slate." He looked into his eye, "Please? I don't want to feel trapped anymore." Satoshi pleaded. At this point toto Riku and Emiko are at the verge of tears.

Daisuke slowly nodded and said, "If its for sato-kun then I will." With new found courage he rushed over and planted a kiss right on the frog's lips and with no time at all the door swung open. What they saw was Krad and Dark making out in front of the doorway. We all coughed as if they have seen nothing, making both parties look up in shock.

Krad was the first to speak, "W-W-Well…took you guys so long!" Satoshi encountered with,

"It didn't seem you mind waiting." Satoshi smirked knowing this would make his blood boil. Krad just rolled his eyes.

"Could we just get this over with?" krad waved his arms around waiting for a respond.

They all laughed and continued down the corridor, finally they reached a deep stair way. Dark and Daisuke seemed inseparable once they saw each other. Dark basically glued himself to Daisuke and they both didn't even notice the cold stares from Satoshi and Krad. Emiko was the one to break the silence, "Ok I'm going to need the prophecy please?" Krad pulled it out from his robes and placed it in her hands.

Emiko placed Dark and Daisuke across from each other, same with Satoshi and Krad. Toto Stood in the middle of all of them.

Dark looked up at Emiko and spoke, "Thank you for everything Emiko-sama." She smiled and hugged him.

Toto looked around them, "Have you said your goodbyes?"

Satoshi and Krad just nodded at each other completely understanding each others feelings for probably the first time ever.

Daisuke and Dark on the other hand, were on the brink of tears and Daisuke was the first to speak, "Dark no matter how much of an asshole you could be, your the first person that has known me entirely and I do not regret being your tamer. May you find happiness in your world and-" He was cut off by Dark, "I already found my happiness Daisuke." He smiled and looked up at Krad with tears falling.

All Krad could do was blush, "Can we get on with this?" Krad said embarrassed.

Toto nodded and began what the encryption's said in the prophecy. The wind picked up surrounding the four men as Toto kept reading, Dark and Krad both ascended up in the sky; Daisuke and Satoshi looked up at their winged Angeles. Light embraced the sky, and Dark, Krad and Toto disappeared into abyss.

No one said anything for what seemed like forever, Daisuke and Satoshi just looked up at the stairway in a trance. It was then that Satoshi broke into tears and ran up to Daisuke kissing him so passionate that Emiko had to turn away to give them a little privacy.

"T-Thank you..Thank you so much Daisuke" Satoshi said soaking Daisukes shirt. Daisuke smiled, placed his hand on his head, "We're free Sato-kun."

THE EEEEND~ FINALLY! lmao...well i hope u guys enjoyed it and thank you to everyone for the reviews!~


End file.
